Being in love is not easy
by Sailorjj07
Summary: Lan and Megaman are in love.(Not with each other!) The only problem is,their in love with friends. They face many problems as they come closer to admitting it,and even have to fight for it! (Completed!)
1. I can't sleep!

                                    Being in love is not easy..........

                                        By: Sailorjj07

                                      1. I can't sleep!!!!

A/n: I'm gonna give a go at a Megaman fic. Ya know, what I mean? I like the romance between Megaman and Roll in any Megaman series, but with the addition of Lan and Maylu, I think that helped it a little more. I know, you're thinkin,"but in most series Megaman and Roll are brother and sister!!"  I personally think it's just something Dr.Light said to keep them from falling for one another, but anyway. The parings are Lan/Maylu, Megaman/Roll. 

Summary: Lan and Megaman are in love. (Not with each other!!) The only problem is, their in love with friends. They face many problems as they come closer to admitting it, and even have to fight for it!

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_Important words_**

(Me talking)

~actions~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my name and my allowance. I might not even own that......

On with the Fic!!!

            Lan Hikari awoke with a start. He looked at his clock and groaned. It was 4:30 in the morning. It was the 5th time that week. He had had **_"the" _**dream again. It made him wonder what kind of person he really was. To think he was that deeply in love with someone shocked him, but the fact that it was Maylu made it worse. He sighed sadly and proceeded to wake Megaman up.

            Megaman groaned at being woken up. This was about the 5th time that week, that he had been woken up early,"Lan, why do you keep doing this? I'm really sleepy still."

"I know, Megaman and I'm sorry, but I had **_'the' _**dream again."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"You really need to do something about that. Do you want me to log on the Net and see if I can find anything about helping you get to sleep?"

"No, Megaman, that's alright. I'll try to go back to sleep."

"I dunno, Lan. You're really starting to worry me. I mean I have dreams like that too and it doesn't wake me up in the middle of the night."

"Does your stop really close to the ending or does it finishes."

"Mine finishes. From beginning to end."

"Exactly. Mine don't. Its stops very close to the end because I always wake up."

"That's weird..........."

"I know."

"Well then, 'night, Lan." And Megaman was instantly asleep again.

"Goodnight, Megaman."

Lan rolled over in his bed and stared out the window at another window. **_Her _**window to be exact.

                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mmmmmmmmmmm......................."

            Maylu Sakurai giggled. It was funny to her that a Net Navi could talk in its sleep. And Roll seemed be doing it alot this week. Of course Maylu herself had started waking up very early in the morning, early enough to hear Roll talking in her sleep anyway. For some unknown reason she kept having the same dream over and over, and every time she had it, she woke up in tears. The dream was so sweet and romantic and then she'd wake up and remember it was all a dream. And that in itself was what always drove her to tears.

            She never told anyone about her dreams though, except for Roll and she didn't plan on telling anyone else either. If someone found out she was dreaming about her best friend, including the person himself, it would cause complete and total chaos in her life and she would be without two friends. Lan, because he didn't share the same feelings as her (a/n: or so she thought) and Dex, because of the **_HUGE_** crush he has on her.

So Maylu and Roll decided to keep her dreams a secret. 

            Of course Roll having dreams made her feel just a little bit better. Roll had tried to keep it away from her for as long as possible because she was afraid that Maylu would think it was dumb, or so she had said. But when she murmured a name in her sleep one night, Maylu had asked her about it and she told.

So now they were stuck with a problem.

Should they tell the ones who their dreams were about?

Maylu rolled over and sighed staring out her window. She was off in her thoughts until she saw something move. She sat up and walked quietly to the window. She looked out and saw.........

_'Lan!!!'_

            Lan was looking out his window, when he saw Maylu get up and stare at him from her window. He was surprised at the fact that she was up this early and began to worry if something was wrong. So, doing the only thing that seemed right, he went to his window, opened it and motioned for her to do the same.

            When Maylu did as she was instructed, she climbed up on the window seat and waved at Lan,"Good Morning." She whispered loud enough for him to hear, while giggling.

"Good morning." Lan replied back, whispering too.

"What are you doing up?"

"What are you doing up, Maylu? You do know that it's almost 5:00 in the morning, right?"

"I knew that, did you?"

"Duh!"

"Hey, you don't have to get an attitude you know, I was just asking."

"I know. So, Maylu, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why you are up so early? Something must be wrong for you not to be asleep."

"I dunno. I just couldn't sleep (a/n: Lier). What about you? Is something the matter?"

"Like you said I couldn't sleep. I tried to get Megaman to stay up with me, but as soon as I woke him up, he went right back to sleep."

"I didn't even bother Roll. She's so asleep she wouldn't wake up if I fell out this window and screamed the whole way down."

And that's how they were until 6:30 a.m.

~At 6:30 a.m. ~

"Lan, I think we should go get ready for ~yawn~ school." Maylu said, rubbing her eyes.

(A/n: Its Friday morning. I thought you should know)

"Your right, but won't everyone be ~yawn~ surprised when I get to school on time?"

"They sure will. Well I guess I'll see you in about 30 minutes, Lan."

"Ok, see you then."

And they both closed they're windows.

~At 6:45 a.m. ~

"Mornin' Lan!" Megaman called out to Lan cheerfully. Lan rolled his eyes and plopped down on his bed dressed and ready for school.

"Lan, what's wrong with you? Why are you up so early anyway?"

"BECAUSE I FRIGGIN WOKE UP AT 4:30 IN THE FRIGGIN MORNING!!"

Megaman sweatdropped anime-style," You don't have to yell you know."

Lan grumbled something and yawned again.

"Maybe you should eat or something. You look really really tired. Even if you seem to be having a lack in sleep you should eat."

"I think I'll do that. Come on Megaman."

Lan grabbed his PET and went downstairs to the kitchen

~In the kitchen~

A cup fell with a clatter as Lan walked in the kitchen,"Oh my." His mother said.

"You act like I've never been up early before."

"Lan, I don't think you ever have." Megaman replied, answering for Lan's mother.

"I didn't ask you, Megaman."

"I know you didn't ask me, but I answered anyway."

Lan started grumbling again and sat down with his mother to eat breakfast.

~At 7:20 a.m. ~

~Ding Dong~

The doorbell rang and Lan said goodbye to his mother.

"Hi again, Lan." Maylu said giggling at his Lan's constant yawning.

"You were up too, I don't see how your ~yawn~ not sleepy."

"I am. I just don't yawn that much."

"Maylu, what do you mean by again?" Roll asked her, from Maylu's PET.

"I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That Lan was up too."

"No ~giggle~ you didn't."

"Oh well he was."

"Oh really.............And what exactly did you two do while Mega and I were sleep?"

Maylu blushed bright red and so did Lan.

"Roll, we didn't do anything except talk! And like you have room to talk Ms.I-talk-in-my-sleep."

"She does?" Megaman asked

"Maylu!!" Roll cried, with a bright blush on her face.

Maylu only laughed and continued talking with Lan.


	2. Its hard to keep things a secret

Being in love is not easy……………..

By: Sailorjj07

2. It's hard to keep things a secret……

A/n: If this chappy is boring as heck, please forgive me. No idea has struck me at the moment and I have writer's block. Oh gawd………….I hate writer's block. Oh well…….

**_And thank you to those who reviewed!!!!!_**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but my name. And that was given to me. Geez…….

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts' _Oh yeah, most thoughts will have a name on the end. You'll see what I mean.

(Me talking)

~Actions~

            Lan and Maylu walked into their class and rolled their eyes at the collective gasp from the almost half of the class.

"Lan, I seriously think you should maybe get up early more often. This is sad." Maylu said, giggling.

_'I will if I keep having dreams about you, Maylu.'_

"Lan? Hello? Lan, did you hear what I said?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah…ummmmmmmm, could you repeat that please?" Lan replied, blushing beet red for not paying attention to Maylu.

"I said, how do you think Dex, Tory, and Yai will react to us being here earlier than them?"

"You know, Maylu, I honestly don't know."

"They'll probably have a heart attack." Megaman said from Lan's PET.

_'I have a heart attack every time I see you, Mega.' _ Roll thought to herself.

(A/n: Corny, I know. But…it's kind of cute.)

"Roll, what are you blushing about, huh?" Maylu asked her quietly, giggling at Roll's 'out-of-it' expression.

"Maylu, every time I hear Mega say something, it reminds me of something I like about him. I don't know how long I can keep this in. Glyde and Iceman have already noticed a few things and I think Gutsman has something in mind. He's been acting very strange lately and its bothering me." Roll whispered back, as Maylu sat down at her desk.

"Don't worry Roll. I think you can hold out fine. At least until you know if he returns your feelings or not." 

"I'll try, Maylu. I'll try."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            At lunch everyone (as in Lan and co.) sat under a sakura tree and had lunch. Everyone except for Maylu that is.

"Hey Maylu, did you not bring your lunch or something? I'll share mine with you if you'd like." Yai said to her, looking at her worriedly.

"No, it's alright Yai. I'm not hungry. I knew I wouldn't be so I didn't bring it with me."

"Are you sure? I can share mine, you know." 

"No, that's alright."

After about 30 seconds of sitting in silence, Maylu stood up, "Come find me when everyone is done eating, ok?"

"Sure." Yai replied, really confused now.

Maylu nodded and walked away from the group, PET in hand.

~Somewhere else on school grounds~

"Roll, I can hardly eat, I hardly sleep and I'm always worried if I'll let something slip. This is hard."

"Now you get what I'm saying. Maylu, everyday I'm afraid I'll let something slip. I seriously didn't think being in love with someone was so…………hard."

"I didn't know it was either. And the fact that Dex gets jealous so quickly doesn't help it either. If Lan ever felt the same way for me, I would be the cause of two best friends falling apart."

"Yeah……….I forgot all about that. Oh, that just makes it worse."

"I know……….."

Maylu heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Lan coming down the hill, his lunch in hand. He grinned at Maylu, while blushing and sat down next to her.

"Maylu, what's wrong? Even though you don't eat as much as I do, you still usually eat. How come you're not eating today?"

"I don't really know, Lan." Maylu said, hating to have to lie to him.

"Well, your gonna share my lunch with me then."

"What? Lan, I'm fine. Really am I. You don't have to…mffff."

Lan stuffed some food in her mouth while she was talking.

"You know sometimes, you talk too much. I don't even know why you tried to talk yourself out of sharing my lunch with me. That's what you get for not bringing yours."

"I agree with Lan, Maylu. You should have brought it."

Roll smiled nodding.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they were done, they both stood up and walked back to where they had left the group, in silence.

Maylu broke it.

"Lan thanks. You really didn't have to do that, but you did anyway. That was really nice of you."

Gathering all of her courage, Maylu leaned in and kissed his cheek.

A burning fiery sensation filled both and Maylu would have done anything to be able to kiss him on his lips.

_'I have never in my life done something like that. And it was fun!!' _Maylu thought, smiling happily. She would have to remember to tell Roll.

  
            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Yai grinned when she saw her two friends come back. Something had happened. Maylu only blushed when she was talking about Lan. For some reason no one seemed to notice, not even Maylu herself. But Yai saw it. She saw it every time. 

Oh, it was time for some matchmaking.

"Are you feeling better, Maylu?"

Maylu glanced sideways at Lan, "Much better." Maylu replied smiling.

"Good."

"Are you gonna tell them, Yai?" Dex asked her eagerly.

"Oh yes, we're all going to my club house after school. Do you two want to come?"

"Sure." Lan and Maylu replied together. 

"It's settled then."

Sailor: My chapters are kind of long. Oh well!! Anyway………

People, I need reviews!!! Lots and lots and lots of reviews!!!

Actually I only need about 15 to write another chapter.

Maybe…………..

Anyway…………….PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!


	3. Your having a WHAT!

                                                Being in love is not easy..........

                                                            By: Sailorjj07

                                                3. Your having a what?!?!

A/N: Ok, everybody I apologize for that if I get "blahblah" amount of reviews I'll write another chapter. That was very selfish of me and I apologize. Please forgive me.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

(Me talking)

~Actions~

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but my name. So don't sue!!

To those who reviewed............THANK YOU!!!!!!

I had to get that out. Ok, now on with the fic!!!!

            After school was over Lan, Maylu, Dex, Tory, and Yai all went to Yai's club house. They were just going to hang out and all that, but Yai had a very much deeper complex plan in mind.

Oh yes, this was going to be so much fun for her.

~At the club house~

            "Hey Maylu, you want a snack?" Yai asked her, handing her a plate of chocolate chips cookies that just **'happened'** to be there.

"Ok, well you do have to share though if **anyone** else wants any." Yai emphasized 'anyone'.

Maylu nodded and watched Lan and Dex net-battle. Megaman was wining, of course.

"Hey, I wanna fight too!!!" Roll cried from her PET, observing the battle and silently cheering Megaman on.

"Hold on a sec, Roll. Let me finish eating." Maylu replied.

"Food?!? Where?!?!" Dex cried, completely forgetting about the net-battle.

"Dex! You can't just stop in the middle of the battle!" Lan cried, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Gutsman, JACK OUT!" Dex then ran over to Maylu.

"Can I have some? PLEASE?!?!" Dex cried, practically begging.

"Of course. I was done anyway." Snatching three cookies off the plate, she handed it to Dex, who proceeded to eat everything on the plate.

"Here, I knew he was gonna eat them all so I saved you one." She said to Lan.

He blushed and accepted the cookie," Thanks"

"Welcome."

Maylu gave the other two cookies to Yai and Tory, who in turn thanked her for them.

"Can I battle now, Maylu?" Roll asked, impatiently.

"Sure, but with whom?"

"Megaman and I will spar with you and Roll, Maylu." Lan said, blushing.

"Ok, let's spar then." Maylu said, smiling.

"Go easy on me, Mega." Roll said, giggling.

"Of course." Megaman replied.

            And they began to spar.

~Later~

            Everyone was leaving; it was way past time to go home. But Yai had an anoccement to make. And boy, what an anouncement it was.

"Everyone, I'm have a co-ed sleepover."

Everyone gaped at her," YOUR HAVING A WHAT?!?!"

"I'm having a boy-and-girl sleepover. It's on Friday and I want all of you to come."

"What will we be doing?" Maylu asked.

"We're all gonna sleep in the same room, on the floor, in sleeping bags. We're gonna play games and go swimming and everything and………oh, it's gonna be so much fun!!! I've also invited Chaud. It was hard, but I got him to come." 

(A/n: Yai likes him in this fic)

"Seriously? And your parents don't care?" Lan asked.

"Nope. They said they think it'll be fun. So are you guys gonna come? I can wait till Friday for an answer."

"I have to ask my parents." Dex said.

"Us too." Lan and Maylu replied. (They do that a lot, huh?)

"Me also." Tory said.

"Ok, well find out and if they say yes tell me. Bye now!!!" Yai said, closing the gate and walking into the house.

~With Lan and Maylu~

            Lan and Maylu were walking home. They were really surprised about Yai's co-ed sleepover.

"I've never been to one before and I'm worried about what might happen there." Maylu said.

Lan sighed aloud and groaned," She's got an idea of something. I mean, who in their right mind would invite Chaud to something? She's got a plan, alright."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about…….." Maylu leaned in and blushed as her arm brushed against Lan's."………~whispering~ Roll's sleep talking problem."

"How come?"

"Lan, she says names in her sleep."

"Oh." Lan was speechless.

"That's why I'm worried."

"I think it'll be fun, Maylu." Megaman said from his PET.

Him and Roll had been talking and hadn't heard what Maylu had whispered to Lan.

"I guess so. But I don't know, I think…………"

"Yai's got a plan." Lan finished for her.

They both blushed and continued their walk home.

Sailor: Yay!!! All done! With this chapter anyway. I think it was kind of useless, but it was kind of funny to me. Anyway, please review!!! Thanks!!!


	4. Stopping the boredom

                                                            Being in love is not easy.....

                                                                   By: Sailorjj07

                                                            4. Stopping the boredom

A/n: I'm so sorry for not updating!!!!! I've had school and stuff, I'm so sorry!!!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'___

**~Actions~**

(Me!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

            Megaman yawned and stretched. He was at school with Lan and bored as heck. Sitting in the PET was so boring and hearing Lan's teacher drone on and on was even worse. Lan was already asleep and Maylu kept nodding off. The whole class was bored and their Netnavi's were even worse.

(A/n: Just describing this is boring. YAWN!)

Megaman decided to leave his PET and see what Roll was up to. Since Maylu sat right next to Lan the walk to her PET wasn't very long. He walked over to where Roll was sitting on the ground and waved quietly at her.

"Hi Mega. I'm so bored." Roll whispered, lying on the ground.

"I know how you feel, Lan's already asleep and Maylu's about to be."

"What can we do? We have to be quite or we'll get in trouble since our sound is still on."

"I dunno, but we need to do something before I die of boredom. Lan coulda just left me at home if he was gonna do this."

"Why don't we play a game or draw or something? We can't get on the net since we're not jacked in."

"We can't leave our PETS either. If Maylu didn't sit next to Lan I wouldn't even be able to come over here." 

(A/n: I know they are supposed to be jacked in to be able to go to one another's PETS, but this is my fic so I'm changing it.)

"Ummmmmmmmmm...........why don't we play a game?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would know."

"Well I don't."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..............why don't we just talk then?"

"Alright. I think that's safe and quiet." Roll replied.

**~BRING!!!~**

"Nevermind, the period is over. Its time for lunch now." Megaman said, smiling happily.

"Yay!!" Roll cried, getting Maylu's attention quickly.

"Roll? What's up?"

"Maylu, that class was so boring and I was bored and....." Roll went on and on until..........

"MEGAMAN!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?" Lan screamed, finding his Netnavi's not in his PET.

"Lan, shut it! I'm coming!" Megaman yelled back. He turned to Roll and smiled at her," See ya, Roll. I gotta go back to my PET now."

"Bye Mega! See you at lunch!" Roll said to his retreating back, waving with a huge red blush on her face. When Megaman was out of sight she sighed and fell to the ground overdramatically with a wistful look on her face.

"And just what exactly were you two doing?" Maylu said, giggling and Roll came out of her dream world, blushing.

"Huh?" She asked looking up at Maylu.

"So you two did do something!!!! I knew it!!" Maylu cried, giggling somemore.

"Wha-?!? No, we did not! We were only talking!"

"Uh-huh, yeah. That's what they all say."

"Who's 'they'?" Roll asked confused.

"It's a saying, Roll." Maylu said sweatdropping. (A/n: Anime style!)

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh............I get it!" Roll said, happily.

Maylu rolled her eyes and ran to lunch.

**~At Lunch~**

"Oh my gosh that class was so boring!!! I thought I was gonna die of boredom!" Yai cried, yawning tiredly then stuffing more food in her mouth. (A/n: Gross!! She already had food and her mouth and she yawned!! Icky!)

Lan grinned, "I went to sleep so I wasn't bored at all. My dreams were good enough........" Lan trailed off, blushing.

"And just what did you dream about, huh?" Yai asked grinning mischievously.

"N-nothing!! Nothing important anyway." Lan replied, nervously.

"Uh-huh. That blush on your face is truth enough."

"Lan, you're blushing?" Maylu asked staring intently at his face. 

She closed her eyes and nodded,"Yep, that's proof. Lan was having a naughty dream!"

"I was not!!" Lan blushed beet red.

"Uh-huh. I believe you." Maylu said sarcastically.

"From where I was sitting, you were asleep too. What exactly were you dreaming about, huh, Maylu?" Lan said, chuckling at his own intelligence to turn the tables. (A/n: He doesn't have much though, does he? ^^ )

Maylu blushed so red the apple she was holding was put to shame in color.

'Now how on earth could I tell them I was dreaming about Lan? About how his lips brushed against mine just the right way, and how wonderful my dream was, and how wonderful he is, and how........' Her thoughts traveled back to her dream and she sighed wistfully, forgetting anyone was even looking at her.

"Maylu.....Mayyyyyluuuuuuuu!! Hellooooo!! MAYLU!!!" Lan waved his hand in front of her face.

"Wha-?! Oh, I ummmmmmmmmm.............it's none of your business what I was dreaming about." Maylu said, frowning at him.

Dex smiled inwardly to himself, '_She__ was dreaming about me, she just doesn't want Lan to know it cuz it'll hurt his feelings.'_

(A/N: How wrong he is!)

Maylu noticed the look on Dex's face_, 'Dear lord, this idiot is so full of himself. I bet right now he's thinking it was him I was dreaming about. Idiot.'_

Sighing to her self Maylu fell back onto the grass," I can't wait till Friday. I won't have to come to this boring school."

Then she sat up," Speaking of Friday..... I can come! My parents said it was alright! I'm so excited!"

Yai clapped her hands," Yay!! I was told by everyone else this morning that they could come too!! I'm so happy!" Then she leaned in closer to Maylu," And on Thursday us girls are going shopping. How does that sound? My treat too."

"Really? I don't wanna spend your money or anything......"

"Oh nonsense. You're coming and I'm paying. We have to get you cute for Lan."

Maylu blushed again, "You know?"

"I've known since you have. I can't believe you didn't think I knew. Too bad the boys are so dense or they would know too."

"Haha! I don't think they'd ever find out. Unless SOMEONE tells. Hopefully no one does."

"Maylu, my lips are sealed."

"Hey, would you two stop whispering over there! We are trying to think of something to do for the rest of lunch." Dex said, impatiently.

"Why don't you boys netbattle?" Yai suggested.

"Hey, I wanna net battle too!!" Roll cried, thinking she had been forgotten.

"Alright then, Dex, I challenge you." Maylu said, with an evil glint in her eyes. She and everyone else around them knew Dex would go easy on her. It would be an easy battle and just to prove Roll's strength, she'd beat Gutsman up badly. That'd prove everyone wrong and she knew it.

"Roll, JACK IN!!"

Sailor: Yay!! All done!! 


	5. You're taking lessons?

                                    Being in love is not easy.......

                                                By: Sailorjj07

                                             5. You're taking Lessons?

A/N: Hey people! It has come to my attention that it takes me forever and a day to update,  so I'm gonna make all of u a promise. And that is to update as soon as possible. It doesn't take me long to write a chapter, I just don't have enough time to do it. But I am gonna make time!  Anywho............ I got the Megaman Game on Gameboy Advanced for my birthday! It was on the 12th, but anyway, I love it!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!

I appreciate them sooooo much. THANK YOU!!! Now on with the chapter!!

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**~Actions~**

(Me!)

Disclaimer: I do not own.

            It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon and the kids at school were at lunch. Children running, playing on swings, all the happy things kids do. But in the distance the sound of battling is heard. And so continues the battle of chapter 4.

"Roll, do you think you can show 'em what you learned?" Maylu asked, smirking. They were gonna win this battle.

"I'm ready anytime you are!"  Roll called up dodging Gutsman. She had been doing so for a while and was beginning to think Gutsman was getting mad. He hadn't managed to land one hit on her and would let out an occasional stupid comment to throw her off. It didn't work, but the dumbie didn't know that yet.

 (A/n: I'm sorry to those who like Dex and Gutsman, but I do not like them at all.) 

"All right then! CYBER SWORD BATTLE CHIP, IN!!" Maylu put the battle chip in the slot and watched as a pink and yellow sword appeared on Roll's right arm.

"Gutsman, get ready to lose!" Roll cried, charging at him.

And with three swipes, he lost.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Megaman asked Roll. He had been watching the battle from the sidelines, but was impressed anyway.

The sword on Roll's arm disappeared and she smiled,"Protoman has been helping me."

"Protoman?!?" Mega, Lan, Dex, and Gutsman all said together, gaping.

"Yes, Protoman. Geez, you sound like I said something bad." 

"That's because you did." Dex said, glaring at Maylu.

"What are you looking at me like that for? I didn't do anything, except beat the crap out of Gutsman, but still I didn't do anything." Maylu said, grinning like an idiot.

"So you've been hanging out with Chaud? Is that what you've been doing when you're not with us?" Dex questioned her.

"No! For your information, Roll was looking for sword techniques when Protoman just happened to show up. So forgive me for letting my Navi take lessons from him! I'm looking out for her best interests and plus if I wanted to hang out with Chaud it's my right to do so!"

"I agree with Maylu, it is our right to do whatever we please, and I wish to take lessons from Protoman. I'm sorry if you have a problem with that." Roll said, sadly.

"I do! Protoman is not gonna teach Roll! Gutsman will! Then you can be strong like him!" Dex said, his jealousy making him act dumber than he usually did.

"Dex! Give it a break already! But your so friggin jealous you can't even think right! Do you want me to spell it out for you?!? I DO NOT spend time with Chaud! I don't even like him! I like someone else! So shut it!" Maylu yelled at him, then realizing what she had said, blushed and looked to the ground, which had become so interesting to her, she could watch a 3 hour movie about it.

"You what?" Dex said, a little hope shining in his eyes.

"N-nothing. I didn't say anything. Sorry I got all upset like that. I haven't been able to sleep much and my nerves are probably on end. Yai, I'll meet you at the mall around 5:30. Is that ok with you?"

"It's perfectly fine." Yai said, smiling.

"Good. I'll see you guys later." And with that she walked into the school.  

**~At 5:45 p.m. ~**

"Yai, over here!" Maylu called to her, waving.

"Hi! Are you feeling better?"

"Much, but I'm a little frustrated."

"How come?"

"Let's just say we're being watched."

"Where?"

"I'll send you an e-mail. They might hear me if I talk. Roll?"

"Got it." Roll said, writing the mail and sending it to Yai's PET.

"What they heck is he doing here?" Yai said, as she read the mail.

"I don't know, but I bet Lan is somewhere near Dex." Maylu replied watching Dex out of the corner of her eye. _'That idiot could not hide if there was a bush with a sign that said, "Hide here" '_

"I see Dex, but no Lan. Maybe he just came to get some chips."

"Probably."

"Well forget about them, we came here to shop!" Maylu said.

"Exactly."

**~8:30 pm. ~**

When Maylu got to her house she found an envelope sitting on her computer desk. It was a little plump and she poked it.

"What's this?"

"Maylu, what is is?" Roll asked her, eagerly.

"We're about to find out."

            Carefully opening the envelope she took out a letter written on Lan's stationary. It had his emblem in the upper right hand corner and the lower left hand corner. As she began to unfold the letter, a chip fell out and landed on her desk. It was a Long Sword chip.

"Roll, they bought us a chip!"

"Who?"

"Lan and Megaman."

"Really? That's so sweet!" Roll said, sighing blissfully.

"I know. Wanna hear what he wrote me?"

"Of course!"

"Ok."

(A/n: I'll write it like she's reading it silently and not out loud. But really she is.)

_'Hey Maylu,_

_            What did you and Yai go to the mall for? Was it just a girl thing or was it to get away from Dex, Tory, and Me? Did I make you mad too? I really really hope not. Your one of my closest friends and I don't think I could handle myself if I made you mad at me on purpose. That's just something you don't do to your friends._

_            What's with Dex anyway? I mean, I know he likes you WAY more than a friend, but I didn't know his jealousy was that bad. Does he seriously think you would leave all of us for Chaud? I know for a fact you wouldn't do that even if you liked Chaud. I don't really get why Dex doesn't trust you though. He's my friend, one of my closest, but I don't think he should doubt you so much. And like you said before, you are in control of yourself anyway; you're free to do what you want. Just don't do anything too dangerous, ok?_

_            Anyway, Mega and I bought this chip for you and Roll so you'll have a Long Sword just like us. Who knows, maybe Roll can master the sword better than Protoman. Mega and I haven't sparred with you two yet, not with swords anyway. I'd love to try. Maybe we can, at the sleepover. Well I have to try to do my homework (Notice I said TRY). Have fun with the new chip! See ya!_

_                                                                                                                                                            Lan_

_P.S.: Mega says to tell Roll "hi" for him.'_

"Did you hear that Roll? That's so sweet of, Lan!"

"Yup."

"But you know this really sounds like something Lan would say when he's being serious. I wonder why he's so serious about this letter. Oh well, I can think about that later. Right now I'm going to get ready fro bed and get in it."

"And I'm gonna see if Protoman is logged on so he can help me somemore."

"Roll? Do you like him?"

"NO! I can't believe you asked me that?! Maylu, I love Mega as much as you love Lan! I thought you knew that?"

"I did, but Roll I had to make sure. I don't think you want Protoman, Megaman, or anyone for that matter to get the wrong idea."

"I personally don't care what anyone thinks. I love Mega and that's the end of it."

"Someone's getting a little sassy, huh, Roll?" Maylu teased her.

"Nope, not sassy, just passionate." Roll said giggling.

"Night Roll."

"Night Maylu."   And Maylu sighed blissfully as she entered the world of dreams.

**~At 9:00 p.m. ~**

Roll got on the net and sent an e-mail out to Protoman, saying she would like to train with him so he could help her with her technique. Sighing she sat down in Maylu's homepage and waited. She was going to have to talk to Mega, about how he felt toward her taking lessons and getting pointers from Protoman. Roll was slightly afraid of how he would react; she feared he would disapprove and wouldn't be her friend anymore. If something like that were to happen....................

Her thoughts were interrupted as the portal* in front of her began to glow and when the lights disappeared Protoman appeared.

"Hello, Roll." Protoman said, solemnly, an annoying smirk on his face.

"I hope you know that smirk annoys the crap out of me."

"I know."

"So what are we gonna do today? Am I good enough to put up a good fight yet?"

"That depends. According to some of Chaud's friends that go to Maylu's school, you had a netbattle with Gutsman today and he lost. Horribly."

"It's the truth. That idiot couldn't find his way out of a wet paper bag, so I'm kinda surprised we fought for 2 minutes."

"He swiped at you the whole time till you got frustrated, right?" He asked, chuckling quietly.

"Exactly."

"Figures. Ok, we're gonna start from the 1st thing I taught you and work our way up. Then before I go we can fight."

"Ok."

**~At 10:30 p.m. ~**

"Bye Protoman!" Roll called, waving at the disappearing Navi.

He nodded his head and was gone in a flash.

"Now to send that e-mail and go to sleep." Sending her e-mail, Roll yawned, stretched, and went to sleep.

*portal- On the Megaman NT Battle Warrior Game Boy Advanced game there is a portal that you step onto and it will take you to the net or to someone's homepage or whatever.

Sailor: Ok everyone I have a question, do Navi's have beds and rooms and stuff on their owners homepages? I've always wondered about it. One fic I read said the did and some don't even say anything about the homepages and stuff. SO if someone would like to help me with this I'd greatly appreciate it. THANKS!!      


	6. The Sleepover, Part 1

                                                                        Being in love is not easy.....

                                                             By: Sailorjj07

                                                                6. The Sleepover, Part 1

A/n: Hello!!! I'm updating! Oh yeah oh yeah! Go me go me!! Anywho, I feel sorry for the poor Navi's that have to sleep on the floor, but I will not have them have furniture and junk on the homepage. Now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own and you are sooooo mean for reminding me of it! 

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**~Actions~**

(Me!)

**~6:30 a.m. ~**

"Roll!! Roll get up!! Today is Friday!! You know what that means right?" Maylu cried into her PET. Her Navi was still asleep and she was determined to get her up so she could hurry and leave for school.

"It means today is the sleepover!!" Maylu told her finishing her sentence, while throwing one of her new outfit on. It consisted of a black sleeveless lace up shirt with pink laces and a pink knee-length skirt with slits on each side. Zipping up her new knee high black boots, Maylu hopped to her bathroom and brushed her teeth quickly. Brushing her hair and putting it in its usual style, Maylu ran to her dresser and put in her new hair clip. It was the same as her old one except the triangle was pink and the rest was black. Pausing in her rush Maylu glanced at her PET to find Roll still asleep. 

Rolling her eyes, Maylu sighed and yelled, "ROLL!!!" 

"What?!?" Roll cried, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Nevermind, go back to sleep."

And Roll did just as that.

**~6:50 a.m. ~**

            After rushing through breakfast Maylu bid goodbye to her parents and ran out of the door, only to run into Lan, who just happened to be running also.****

"Lan! Sorry! Didn't mean to run into to ya." Maylu said, blushing madly. _'I wonder what he thinks of my clothes.'_

"That's ok; I was rushing to meet you anyway." Lan said, grinning sheepishly. _'Wow, she looks pretty today.'_

"You were? If I knew that, I would've gotten up earlier so we could actually walk instead of having to run."

"That's ok. Wow Maylu, you l-look n-nice today." Lan managed to say, stuttering slightly and blushing on top of that.

"Thanks! Remind me to thank you again later. Now let's hurry before we're late."

"Ok!"

And the two ran off to school.

**~7:35 a.m. ~**

They managed to get to school just before the bell ran at 7:45. Slouching in her seat and sighing, Maylu tried to calm her fast breathing. After running all the way to school with Lan and running to her locker and class, so she wouldn't be late, Maylu was kind of tired. And through all of this Roll was still asleep.

"What's wrong with her?" Lan asked, leaning over the side of his desk slightly to stare at Maylu's PET.

"I dunno. She's been asleep since I got up this morning and that's really not like her. I wonder what's wrong."

"Maybe she's having trouble sleeping like you were." Lan said, sitting his PET on his desk and getting Megaman's attention.

"Megaman, can you go check on Roll?"

Megaman looked at Lan, confused,"What for? Is she alright?"

"She's sleeping way more than she's supposed to and I'm wondering what's wrong with her. Maylu tried to get her up, but Roll kinda dozed off while she was talking to her. So we would like you to check on her and see what's wrong."

"Sure, why not?" Megaman got on the school's net and went to Roll's PET. He looked up at the viewing screen and saw Maylu looking worriedly at him.

"Hi Maylu." Megaman said, waving happily at her.

"Can you help?" She said worry for her Navi written all over her face.

"I can try. But maybe she's just tired."

"Maybe." Megaman replied and walked over to Roll, who was sleeping soundly and occasionally whispering in her sleep. Shaking her a little bit, Mega called her name softly three times, trying not to scare the crap out of her. He decided to get a little louder and called her name in a regular voice.

And scared the heck out of her.

"Mega, what are you doing?!? Where the heck did you come from?!? Why are you even here?!? Maylu!!!" Roll cried, franticly.

Laughing her head off, Maylu answered her," Roll I'm right here. Would you calm down? You're freaking Megaman out."

Roll turned and looked at the other Navi and giggled at the confused face he had.

"Mega, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Roll said, giggling some more.

Megaman's confused face went away," That's ok, you didn't scare me. You just confused me."

"More like worried you." Lan said, grinning.

**~2:55 p.m. ~**

When school was out, Maylu bolted hoping to get home to pack and talk to Roll by herself.

"Maylu!! Hold up!!" Yai called, running after her friend.

"Hey Yai, what's up?"

"I need you to come early."

"Why?"

"To make me pretty."

"But Yai you are pretty..........in your own special way." Maylu said.

"But I don't want to be pretty in my own way! I want to be pretty like other rich girls!" Yai cried.

"Yai....I don't know."

"Please?" Yai asked, putting on a puppy face.

"Fine. 3:30?"

"Yup."

"Ok, see you then."

**~3:00 p.m. ~**

"Maylu, why are you leaving so early?" Lan called out of his window, from his position on the window seat.

"I'm going to Yai's to help her plan." Maylu called back, stuffing her swim suit in the bag.

"Plan? Wow that really must be a girl thing."

"Duh! If it wasn't she'd have asked you."

"Your right."

"Well, I have to finish packing. See you at 6:00?"

"Yup." Lan replied, smiling.

"Good. Bye!" Maylu said waving and closing the window.

**~3:30 p.m. ~**

"When I'm older remind me to recommend you to my Father for your promptness." Yai said, grinning as Maylu reached the door.

"If I worked for you Father, it wouldn't be fair to anyone." Maylu said grinning back.

"Hi Yai!" Roll said, happily, waving from her PET.

"What's with her?" Yai whispered to Maylu while letting her in.

"She found out Mega was jealous of Protoman."

"Oh."

"Now, let's get this over with."

**~6:00 p.m. ~**

"Hi everyone! Welcome to the party! Yai will be down in a second. For the time being, I will be your temporary hostess. Please feel free to ask me any questions if need be." Maylu said with a fake smile plastered on her face. How in the world Yai managed to drill the horrible greeting in her head, she'll never know. But now she couldn't get rid of it. _'What had Yai said? Oh yeah, it's to impress Chaud.'_ Speaking of whom, the boy in question stared questioningly at her. His gaze was unnerving and ticking her the heck off. Just when she was about to yell at him for it, Chaud decided to speak instead.

"So what are you supposed to be?"

"The temporary hostess, you nitwit."

"No need to call people names, Red. I was just asking."

"Red?!? You skunk lookin-" 

"HI MAYLU!!!" Lan cried, hugging her tightly.

"Lan, what the heck-" Maylu cut off, relishing in the feeling of him hugs her. Now all he had to do was.........

Shaking her head, Maylu snapped out of it.

"Trying to keep you from ticking off Yai and Chaud." Lan whispered back.

"Ohhhhhh. Fine I won't sick Roll on his and Protoman."

Lan let her go relucktantly, but tried not to let Maylu know that. "Good. I don't think you want to have a netbattle at someone else's sleepover."

"Not unless they let me." Maylu said, grinning.

****

Lan laughed then turned around and glared angrily at Chaud, who was smirking happily.

"Hey everybody!"

Yai's voice broke all conversations as she walked down the steps. Her huge forehead was hidden by beautiful blond hair that was to her neck. (A/n: Can we say tracks? They work wonders! Hehe!)

"Wow, Yai. You look different." Dex said, blinking at her. He had the look of confusement all on his face.

"Duh! I know that!"

Maylu noticed everyone was looking at the hair in utter confusement and even Chaud showed a hint of curiosity.

"What are you all standing there lookin dumb for? We've got a sleepover to have!" Maylu said grinning.

"I agree with Maylu. It's time to PARTY!!" Yai said, jumping up and down excitedly.

And so the sleepover began.**__**

****


	7. The Sleepover, Part 2

Being in love is not easy...............

By: Sailorjj07

7. The Sleepover, Part 2

A/N: Hi! Long time no write, huh? I'm updating all of my fics soon! I promise!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

~Actions~

(Me!)

Disclaimer I do not own. That I do not.

"Follow me!" Yai said, beginning the trek up the stairs. The group followed her upstairs to a large room with a huge huge bed and lots of floor space. There was a bathroom in the far left of the room and the door was open to show the large bathroom with separate doors.

'That bed looks big enough for all of us to sleep on! I wish I could sleep in the same bed as Lan...........Opps! I have got to learn how to control my thoughts.' Maylu said, blushing, while staring thoughtfully at the bed.

'Yai can't possibly........There is no way...........' Chaud thought to himself, staring at the bed also.

"Yup, you guessed it! We're gonna have a contest to see who can sleep in the bed with everybody else the longest." Yai said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"WHAT? NOOOOO!! That is sooo wrong, Yai!!" Lan cried, glaring at her.

"But it's only a simple contest. It's not like you have to actually touch anyone, geez. You're just sleeping. And if you're so concerned about it, wrap your sleeping bag around you while you sleep. But everyone and I mean EVERYONE is sleeping on this bed. No touching though, unless completely voluntary by the two. Got it?"

"Yai, I am not sleeping in the same bed as all of these idiots." Chaud said, crossing his arms. 

Yai pouted, then made her eyes water a little bit, "But Chaud..............if......if you don't my.......my-y s-sleepover w-will b-be ruinedddddddd!!!"

Maylu giggled quietly at Yai's attempt to be sad,'Chaud is not gonna fall for that. There is no way...........'

"Fine. But I won't like it." Chaud said, looking away.

'Wow. She actually convinced him to say yes.' Maylu thought, slight surprised.

"Ok, well we'll deal with all of the junk later. Right now, it's about time to start the activities." Yai said, jumping up and down in delight.

"Activities?" Tory said. (A/n: I almost forgot he was there)

"Yes, Activities! We are gonna go swimming first!"

"Sw-swimming? Oh no......." Maylu said, blushing.

"Why not? It's not like you don't have one. We bought one on Thursday for you."

"I know, but.......I just brought it just because. I didn't think I was gonna wear it!" Maylu whispered to her.

"Oh calm down and stop worrying about your figure. You'll look fine." Yai whispered back.

"Fine Yai. Fine."

~Later~

            Wrapping a towel around herself, Maylu headed downstairs to the pool, hoping she was the 1st one to be done getting dressed. She ran down the stairs and went to the indoor pool, only to find Lan, chest bare, swimming in it. Maylu sighed; he was the reason why she had tried to be first. 

'Oh well......'

            Taking a deep breath, Maylu walked slowly into the room and went to the nearest pool chair.

"Hey Maylu? Why is it taking everyone so long to get dressed?"

"Lan, I have no idea." Turning the other direction so she wasn't facing him, Maylu slid the towel off, while blushing madly. Her swimsuit was a pink one piece and tied at the top. She had pink and yellow swimming shorts on and she was NOT taking them off. She slid into the water, gasping at the cold wet substance that enveloped the bottom half of her body. She finally turned in Lan's direction to find him staring at her with a blush on her face.

"What? Does it not look right? Do I look ugly?" Maylu said worriedly.

"No, you look absolutely gorgeous." Lan said, blushing.

"You really think so?" Maylu asked, blushing also. She took two steps closer to him, to get a good look at his eyes, to see if he was lying.

"I know so." Lan was edging closer to her also.

"Thanks." Maylu was in front of him now.

"Your welcome. Maylu?" 

"Yeah?"

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Maylu couldn't take it anymore. The suspense was killing her. Leaning in towards Lan, she closed the gap between their lips and they met in a soft sweet kiss.

"I'LL RACE YOU, TORY! READY.................GO!" The two heard Dex yell from somewhere in the house.

Pulling away from Maylu, Lan blushed lightly and gave her an apologetic look. She nodded and then grinned. Pushing down on Lan's shoulders, Maylu dunked him under.

"Hey Maylu!" Dex yelled, running into the room.

"Dex, you beat me because you had a head start! That's not fair at all!"

"I did not! You lost because you're slow!"

"Whatever. Hi Maylu." Tory said, smiling sweetly at her while he slid into the pool.

"Hi Tory. What's going on?" She said, trying to get her blush to leave her face.

"Dex and I were racing and he cheated and won." Tory said, glaring at Dex.

"I did not! Hey, where is Yai, Chaud, and Lan?"

"Lan is-" Maylu abruptly cut off at the feeling of something grabbing her ankles,"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" And under she went.

Lan popped up out of the water, grinning," That's what you get for dunking me."

"Lan! You got my hair wet!" Maylu said, tossing her clip where her towel was. Her ruby red hair was slick, wet, and slimy. All that hair spray, wasted. Her wet hair came to the bottom of her neck and she glared at Lan.

"Aren't you supposed to get your hair wet when you swim?" Lan said, still grinning.

"NO! I'm gonna get you for that Lan Hikari!" Maylu said, swimming after him as he swam away.

"How are you guys gonna start everything without us?" Yai said, grinning from ear-to-ear at Maylu and Lan. Chaud stood at her side, scowling, as usual, with his arms crossed.

"What took you so long?" Maylu said, momentarily pausing in chasing Lan.

"I had to find the right swim suit." Yai said, nonchantly, tossing her towel on a chair. Maylu stared at her for a little bit, and then she noticed something.

'Yai's lips are swollen and red! And what is that red mark on her earlobe? And why does Chaud have one too?!?'

Snickering, Maylu got Lan's attention with her eye as if to say, "Look". Lan glanced at Yai and then looked back at Maylu with a confused expression on his face. Maylu directed her eyes to the red spots on the two and then looked back at Lan. He nodded and after a couple seconds his eyes widened and he snickered too.

"What?" Yai said, glancing at the two.

"Nothing." They replied together and then they burst out laughing.


	8. The Sleepover, Part 3

Being in love is not easy…

 By: Sailorjj07

 8. The Sleepover, Part 3

A/n: Yup, I updated. It took me forever, but I did it. I'll try to make it as funny as possible, but I'm not the type to be extremely hilarious. Maybe I can try a humor fic later on when I'm on a sugar-high or something. Anyway...Thanks for the reviews!!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_****

**~Actions~**

(Me!)

            After a very fun swim until 9:30 p.m. the group decided to eat and then go into the room for games, movies, and for Maylu, a chance to talk to their Navis. They left the pool area in high spirits and went to go wash for dinner. Maylu sighed as she waited for Yai to tell her where she could bathe. Her mind was on pause and the only thing she could think about was Lan kissing her in the pool. She glanced in his direction to find him whispering to Megaman about something and blushed when he turned around and their eyes caught. Looking away at being caught, Maylu looked around the room for Yai, making sure her eyes never met Lan's.

"Maylu, come on! I told you where your bathroom was 3 minutes ago! Pay attention." Yai said, storming over and getting in Maylu's face. 

Maylu pushed her away softly, "Sorry. I'm coming." Maylu followed Yai quietly out of the door.

"Maylu, you're my best friend and I'm worried about you." Yai said sadly over her shoulder.

"Are we wearing our night clothes to dinner? Or are we gonna put on other clothes?" Maylu said, ignoring the comment. She needed time to think.

"We're wearing night clothes. It'll only be us eating anyway." Yai said, sadly. Maylu was worrying her.

"Ok." Maylu said, quietly. Then she shut the door in Yai's face. Yai stared at the door for a minute then left at the sound of the shower running.

**~10:00 p.m. ~**

"Maylu's not done yet?" Lan asked Dex and Tory worriedly. They both nodded "no" to his question and he glanced worriedly at his PET. 

"Are you worried about her?" Megaman whispered, so that Dex and Tory wouldn't hear him. Lan only nodded, watching the door. And then, by a miracle it opened and Maylu quietly came in.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. My hair wouldn't untangle." She said, tugging on the burgundy locks. Lan grinned at her and she only stared back. The stare she gave him made him worry even more and the grin on his face immediately disappeared.

"That's ok, Maylu. We were gonna wait anyway." Yai said, smiling at her friend. Maylu only nodded. "Well then let's eat."

**~In the Dining room~**

"Look at all that delicious food!!" Dex yelled, running to a seat at the table. Lan was close behind. Even Tory, who was usually quiet and calm, ran to the table and began devouring whatever was in front of him. Chaud, who was more mannered, walked to the table and calmly sat down, piling food on his plate. He devoured almost as much as the other boys, but was very calm about. He even ate seriously, Maylu noticed, while taking a seat beside Lan. She located her favorite food on the table and gave Lan a glare that said, "Touch it and you die." Lan gulped the food in his mouth down nervously, nodding. He stayed on his side of the table away from Maylu's area, even though no one knew it, but he, Maylu ate almost as much as he did. Notice I said almost. The only person that actually did eat as much as Lan was Dex.

            Yai watched everyone in amusement and grinned when she saw Maylu smiling again. Lan had been eating to fast and was now coughing horribly. Maylu was laughing so hard she almost choked. Yai giggled a little bit herself and sat down next to Chaud. She knew he had noticed her when he slowed down in his food consuming. She giggled girlishly again and then without thinking her hand slid to an area where no one had ever touched Chaud in his life. Chaud blinked, surprised that her hand really was **there **and then turned beat red. He put his head down and acted like he was still eating, glancing at Yai in the corner of his eye. Yai winked at him then burst into laughter that no one, but Chaud seem to understand. And things like that happened throughout the whole dinner.

**~At 11:30 p.m. ~**

After watching a half of a movie, Yai broke out with the worst plan ever for some of the people in the room.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

Everyone in the room groaned.


	9. Navi Truth or Dare

                                                Being in love is not easy...

                             By: Sailorjj07

                                         9. Navi Truth or Dare

A/N: Yay!! I've finally updated. I promise this will be long. Also, it was brought to my attention that I forgot to mention ages. So to make everyone happy, I'll write them at the beginning of every chapter after this one, so no one will forget.

Ages

Yai and Maylu-12

Tory-11

Dex, Lan, and Chaud-13

Disclaimer: I don't own.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**~Actions~**

(Me!)

"Yai, you can't be serious." Lan said, groaning. They had somehow managed to make a reluctant circle, with their PETS logged in, sitting on their laps. (Yes, the cords reach that far from the jack on the wall, geez. I know you see the cords stretch on the anime.)

"I am very serious. And our Navi's are gonna play too. Right, Glyde?" Yai said, looking down at her PET.

"Yes, Miss Yai." Glyde said, respectfully. Roll glared at him from her spot across the circle at him. The Navis had to form a circle too because obviously, they were playing.

"I don't really wanna play this." Roll whispered to Megaman. 

"I know, but we kinda have too. This is so dumb, though." Megaman replied, back.

 Roll nodded and then shrieked when Glyde poked her shoulder,"Ms.Roll, do you care to repeat what you said? I didn't hear it quite well."

"Ummmmmmmmmm.......no...That's alright. I didn't say anything at all." Roll said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I thought so."

**~5 minutes later~**

"Let's get this game started! No more arguing! Or fighting! We're gonna play this game and that's the end of it." Yai said, sending an evil look around the room. Everyone in the room shuddered and immediately nodded their consent.

"Good. And I pick.............Dex to go first."

Dex grinned an evil sly grin and thought of his victim,"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..................Chaud. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Chaud replied monotonously.

"I dare you...............to..................go in a closet with............Yai....for 3 minutes. And we will be counting." Dex said, with a grin, thinking it would be torture for Chaud.

            Meanwhile, in Chaud and Yai's head, fireworks were going off they were so happy. Yai tried her hardest to keep from laughing out loud, so all she could do was blush, in an attempt to hold it in. Chaud tried to keep a smirk from his face and of course succeeded, but that didn't keep the happiness from showing in his eyes. Chaud stood up; reaching out to Yai for her hand, then took the blushing girl into her huge closet with him. As soon as the door was shut, the circle broke and everyone was leaned up against the closet door to try and see if they could hear anything. Dex's eyes widen in shock when he heard Yai giggle in pleasure at whatever they were doing in the closet.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm......I don't think you should have done that Dex." Lan whispered, leaning towards to the door to see if he could hear anything else.

"Why? I thought Chaud would hate going in there with her." Dex said, surprise showing through his whispered voice.

"Obviously not." Maylu whispered, rolling her eyes at Dex's stupidity.

"So you mean-?" Tory said, glancing at Maylu.

"That Yai and Chaud are together and we didn't even know it till today." Maylu said, nodding. The announcement made Dex and Tory stare at her in surprise.

"I can't believe it." Dex said, practically speechless.

"I figured that's what had happened. People just don't arrive somewhere together, at the same time, with red marks in the same places and swollen lips. Somebody's been nibbling on someone else." Lan said, his eyes with a far-away look in them. He was in deep thought about the new found relationship, when it had started, and when his own would become that way. Maylu had the same look on her face and a light blush too.

"I can't believe it...TIME'S UP!" Dex yelled running back to his spot in the circle. Yai and Chaud came out of the room, Chaud still holding her hand and then she let go and sat down. Maylu noticed the way her breathing was faster than regular and knew they had done something other than sitting in the closet.

"Now, it's Chaud's turn." Dex said, knowing Chaud had an evil horrible plan in his head.

"Protoman, truth or dare?" Chaud said, looking at his PET that he had left behind.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you've been giving the pink navi lessons without telling me?" Chaud said, giving his navi an inquiring gaze.

"Yes, sir, it is. I've been giving Roll lessons in swordsmanship and I have not been telling you, sir. I apologize." Protoman said, quietly, looking down.

"Next time, tell me, ok?" Chaud watched as Protoman nodded.

"Good. It's your turn now, Protoman."

"Ok, sir. Megaman, truth or dare?"

"Ummmmmmmmmm...............Truth?" Megaman said, feeling that truth was the safest thing.

"Is it true that you're homosexual?" Protoman said a smirk on his face.

"WHAT?!?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!"

"The huge yellow navi sitting next to Roll."

"GUTSMAN?! I'LL KILL YOU!! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO PROTOMAN ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW I'M NOT GAY YOU IDIOT!! I LIKE-...I like a girl and I can't believe you'd even think about something like that." Megaman said, calming himself down so he could think straight and not reveal something he'd regret. He glared at Gutsman until he saw the navi shudder in fear, and just to scare him a bit more, gave him a look that said, "You are so dead". In the human world, everyone was laughing their head off at their navis antics and at the moment were trying to catch their breath. Chaud chuckled a little even. He never knew Protoman had the ability of humor. Even if it was a sick humor, it was there and he never even knew it. _'I have to pay more attention to him.' _

"It's your turn now, Megaman." Protoman said, with a friendly smirk.

"Maylu, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Maylu said, deciding to be brave.

"Really? Ok....hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....I dare you...to....I dunno.........ummm....I dare you to...tell everyone in this room who you like. And I don't mean like as a friend either."

Maylu grinned,_ 'He should have been specific.' _

"I like a boy."

"We know that, Maylu. Who is it?" Megaman asked, eager for an answer.

"I can't tell you because your turn is over. You asked me to tell everyone in this room who I liked. You didn't tell me to be specific. You just said who. Who can be he, she, it, a guy, a girl, or whatever. So there." Maylu said, grinning evilly at the Navi.

"Your right. Dang." Megaman said, wishing he should have been more specific with his question.

"Ok, so it's my turn now. Dex, I pick you. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You really shouldn't have done that. I dare you to go into Yai's Mom's closet and put on a dress. Then you have to model it for all of us and then you have to take a picture." Maylu said, grinning like an evil genus.

"Maylu, that's so mean! Can't I get another one?! Please?!" Dex cried, already embarrassed.

"Nope. You're the one that picked the dare not me." 

"PLEASE?!"

"Nope. Do it. Yai, can you help him out please?" Maylu said, evilly.

"Of course. In the meantime, since Dex already went once, his navi can go for him." Yai said, dragging Dex by his ear to her mother's closet.

"Guts doesn't want to go." Gutsman said, eying Megaman, who was still glaring at him.

"Sorry Gutsman, but you have to." Maylu replied.

"Fine. Guts, picks Roll. Roll, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Roll said, grinning.

"Guts dares you to kiss Guts for 3 minutes."

"What?! I am not kissing you! No, no, no, no, no!" Roll said, standing up, alarmed. She did not want her first kiss to be with Gutsman. _'I'd_ _rather die first.'_

"Gutsman, you can't do that anyway. You're not allowed to direct dares to yourself." Lan said, receiving nods from everyone else still in the circle.

"Fine. Guts dares you to kiss Megaman for 3 minutes and see wither he's gay or not."

"I AM NOT GAY!" Megaman said, standing up.

"Prove it. Kiss Roll." Gutsman said, pointing at her. Deep inside Roll felt excitement and dread at the same time. What if she didn't kiss him right? What if she missed his mouth completely? What if he-

Roll didn't have time to worry about the rest.

Megaman had kissed her already.

She fell into the kiss and wished she had longer than 3 minutes. Fireworks went off in her head and she thought she was going to die from happiness. When she thought 1 minute had passed, she almost died; when without warning Megaman's tongue ran along her bottom lip, asking permission to go inside her mouth. She parted her lips willingly and almost melted when she tasted him for the first time. 

            Megaman was so happy, he felt like shouting. When Gutsman had told him to kiss Roll, he had been afraid that she wouldn't want him to, but when he looked into her eyes he realized she was just as afraid as he had been. So to save them both the trouble he started it, and now he was really glad he did. Warmth filled him, when Roll put her arms around his neck and brought his face closer to hers. He grinned mentally and put his arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to his also. Lan watched this kiss through his PET, feeling happy for his navi. He knew Megaman was probably overjoyed at the moment, and if he looked closely............

_'I saw some tongue. Oh my gosh, I saw some tongue. Go Mega!'_

Lan looked at Maylu, who was watching the two navis in fascination. She never really knew navis could kiss, not the way those two were anyway. She suddenly wished she could do that with Lan. Speaking of whom, Maylu looked up and her eyes locked with Lan's. The two stared at each other until the call of "TIME!" broke their gaze.

            Megaman pulled away from Roll five seconds after time was called. He grinned at her, and then went back to his spot in the circle of navis. Roll sat back down in her spot, staring off into space with a wonderful blush on her face. 

Gutsman glared at Megaman for kissing Roll then said, "I guess, you're not gay."

"I never was, Gutsman."

End of chapter 9__


	10. Late Night Confessions

Being in love is not easy...

By: Sailorjj07

10. Late Night Confessions

A/n: I've updated!! Yay!! Sorry, it took me so long! I think I'm gonna end this fic soon cause well I just might. But that's ok right?! I have 5 other fics, so feel free to read them. They are:

1.Depression- A Xenosaga romance fic. Paring: KOS-MOS/chaos

2.Emerald- An Inuyasha romance fic. Paring: Sesshomaru/OC

3.Midoriko High School: A school for Gifted Students- Another Inuyasha romance fic. Parings: Undecided

4.Sapphire- Another Inuyasha romance. Pairings: Inuyasha/OC

5.To Join Bands- Of course, it's an Inuyasha romance fic! Pairing: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sesshomaru/OC, and Sango/Miroku

**If you have an ideas or requests for a fic I should write, feel free to e-mail me or review and lemme know. I love hearing from people!!**

ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own, but oh how I wish I did!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**~Actions~**

(Me!)

            After seeing Megaman and Roll so very happy, Lan decided he wanted to be happy too. He glanced at Maylu, who was laughing her head off as Yai was announcing Dex's arrival. Speaking of which, Lan decided to pay attention to what she was saying.

"...And now here is the beautiful Ms. Dex, herself!!" Yai said, giggling horribly. Dex stumbled in and the room fell into uncontrollable laughter.

Dex had on a pink dress!!

Not only was the dress pink, it was strapless, backless, and Dex looked like a complete cross-dresser. Even Chaud couldn't help, but laugh at Dex and the sad, pitiful look on his face.

"It's not that funny!" Dex said, crossing his arms and turning red in embarrassment.

"Show them the shoes Dex!" Yai said, laughing harder. With a grunt of displeasure, Dex lifted the bottom of the dress and showed the group the pink high-heeled pumps on his feet. This only brought another round of loud laughter, which made Dex's face all the more red.

"Are you happy now, Chaud? I did your dare, now can I change back into my clothes?" Dex said, glaring at the cause of all this.

"Not yet, I'm sorry to say. You still have to take the picture." 

"Picture?! What picture?! You didn't say anything about a picture!!"

"Yes, I did. You just didn't hear me. You heard me say he had to take a picture, right Yai?"

Yai nodded,"Yup. I even brought my camera." Yai pulled her camera off the bed, to show Dex she wasn't lying.

"NO!! I WILL NOT TAKE A PICTURE!!" Dex cried, bolting for the door.

Lan grinned and pulled Megaman's cord out of the jack-in port at the door,"Opps. I locked it."

"Lan, you son of a-" Dex started.

"Smile!" Yai cried, cutting him off. 

Flash. The camera went off.

"Yai! I'm gonna get you for that!!!"

"Go ahead and try!" Yai said, waving the camera in front of his face. Dex glared at her and then gave chase.....But was stopped dead in his tracks by Chaud.

 His face was dead serious and he looked threateningly at Dex,"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

"Why not?!"

"It could endanger your health, is all." And then Chaud sat down.

Dex stared at him before understanding his statement and then left the room to go change back into his clothes. 

"Are you ok, Chaud?" Tory asked, looking at his face. (I haven't forgotten him!)

"Yeah, I'm cool."

"Ok."

**~12:30 a.m. ~**

"I'm so sleepy!!!" Yai cried, stretching. They had been playing for truth or dare for an hour. And they were getting tired.

"I am too." Tory said quietly, yawning.

"Good! It's time for the last and final contest!! It's time to see who can sleep in the bed together the longest!"

"Yai, no!" Maylu cried, yawning, but still refusing.

"Oh come on! This is my sleepover anyway and we are having that contest! Everyone around the bed." Yai said, getting up from the circle and standing beside the head if the bed. Everyone, who was too sleepy to argue, got up and did as they were told.

"Ok, Chaud and I will be up here. Maylu you'll be on my right side and Lan you'll be next to her. Dex, you and Tory will be at the other end and our PETs will be in the middle, plugged into the port in the bed post. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and after much pushing and shoving got into there spots.

**~12:55 p.m. ~**

"Sorry Maylu." Lan whispered, for about the 5th time that night. He hadn't meant to touch her, not really. His hand just kept wondering.

"Lan, stop apologizing. It doesn't bother me." Maylu whispered, turning around and facing him.

"It doesn't?"

"No. Why would it?"

"I didn't think you liked me touching you and all..."

"Well I do, so stop apologizing for it." Maylu said, then blushed realizing what she had just said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know, we would be alot more comfortable if we took up less space." Lan said, thinking out loud.

"Do you mind?" Maylu asked.

"No. I would never." So doing what seemed the best way, Maylu wrapped her arms around Lan's waist and hugged herself to his chest. In response, Lan's arms came around her.

"I like this. You're warm." Maylu said, quietly, sighing.

"You're warm too." Lan replied blushing. He had the girl he loved in his arms and close to him. Lan was in heaven.

"I can be warmer." 

"Really? How?"

"Like this." Maylu slid up and kissed Lan, right on the lips and grinned when he didn't even waste a moment to kiss her back. It sort of reminder her of the time they had kissed in the pool, except he had started it and this time she did. Her thoughts went to other things, though, when Lan ran his tongue across her bottom lip, seeking entrance and the chance to taste her. Maylu happily agreed, parting her lips slightly so Lan's tongue could slide in her mouth and make itself known to her mouth. Lan, on the other hand, almost moaned out loud when Maylu's hands went from around his waist to under his shirt in a nice, soft caress. He held it in, to control himself, but on the inside his mind was going crazy. After about two minutes of this, Lan released Maylu's mouth when he realized his lungs needed air. 

"Wow." Maylu whispered, breathing heavily, trying to get her breath back. 

Lan nodded and pulled her closer, "I agree."

"What made you do that?"

"I wasn't the one that started it."

"I know that, but what made you kiss me earlier?"

"Nothing. I kissed you all on my own. Nothing** made **me do anything."

"But why?"

"Because..........Because I love you. I love you and I wanted to kiss you." Lan said, staring into Maylu's face.

"You love me? That's not possible...." Maylu whispered.

"Why isn't it possible?"

"Because........the same thing happens in all of my dreams. You tell me you love me and then I wake up and I don't see your face anymore and I don't feel your warmth anymore and I don't......" Maylu cut off, closing her eyes.

"Well this isn't a dream. You still see my face. You still hear my voice. You still feel my warmth. Don't you?" Lan said, smiling.

Maylu opened her eyes and was greeted by Lan's, looking at her lovingly. 

She smiled and hugged him tightly, "You are still here. Which means I'm not dreaming?"

"Nope. You're not dreaming. I'm really here and I really love you."

"I love you too, Lan."

End Chapter 10


	11. Sometimes sleep talking isn't bad

Being in love is not easy...

By: Sailorjj07

11. Sometimes sleep talking isn't bad...

A/n: OH MY GOSH!! I HATE SCHOOL!! GOSH!! IT TAKES UP ALL MY TIME!! I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Really! I had so many projects and tests and.....Gosh, I hate school. Anyway, this fic is gonna end sooner of later, but I will write more I promise. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS MY LOYAL READERS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!! You brighten my days!! On with the fic!!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**~Actions~**

(Me!)

"Lan is really really happy."  Megaman whispered to Roll on their way home. The sleepover at Yai's house had ended at 6:30 p.m. and now it was time for the new couple to spend some alone time. Roll looked outside of her PET to find the two whispering and Maylu giggling every couple of minutes with a rosy blush on her cheeks.

"I know what you mean, so is Maylu." Roll replied, a few minutes later, finally turning around.

"Do you think they finally got together?"

"Are you watching them?!"

"What do you..........mean? LAN!! CAN'T YOU TWO DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE?!" Megaman rolled his eyes at Lan, who had just pulled away from the blushing Maylu.

Lan laughed and put his arm around Maylu's waist, "You're just mad cause you don't have any body to do that with."

"I will soon." Megaman said, with a blush and a far away look on his face.

"Really who?" Roll asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Someone." Megaman said, shaking his head and coming back to reality.

"Do I know her?"

"I'm not telling." 

"Why not?"

"Cause..."

"Cause what?"

"Just cause."

Roll sighed and rolled her eyes. With a playful slap, she grinned at Megaman and said, "You're probably just making that up so you don't look stupid in front of Lan."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Oh shut up." And Megaman kissed Roll. 

Roll pushed him away with mock anger and glared, "I'm gonna get you for that."

"Nu-uh. Cause I'm going back to my PET." And Megaman did just as he said.

"Come back here you!"

Megaman grinned at her from his PET,"Nope!"

Maylu and Lan just laughed at their two Navis.

**~12:00 p.m~**

It was midnight and the moon was full. Lan was sleeping peacefully. Since he knew now that his dreams could become a possibility, they felt more like seeing the future ahead, and they didn't bother him. But now it was Megaman's turn to not be able to sleep. He knew waking up Lan would be impossible without waking up the whole entire house and Maylu's too. 

And if he woke up Maylu's household, that meant waking up Roll.

Even if it was wrong to wake people from their sleep, that didn't sound so bad.

"I think I'll do just that." And since he was already logged onto the Net, Megaman went to Roll's homepage. He went in as quietly as he could even though the portal made a huge WHOOSH sound when he got there. Roll's homepage was the same as always, all pink and girlish. Her floor was pink, her walls were pink, even her little Navi furniture was pink. In her home page was just that. Her "home". In the center of the homepage was a little data bed. It was a circle and it was pink. Megaman blushed at seeing his best friend and she didn't know he was even there. Roll turned on her side as he walked slowly and quietly up to her bed. He stared in wonder when Roll turned flat on her back and whispered something. Her mouth moved, but he didn't hear her say anything. 

He moved closer and with wide eyes realized what Roll was saying.

"Mega....."

He blinked when he heard her whisper his name in her sleep. For one thing, Megaman didn't even know navis could talk in their sleep. Second, she had said his name. No one else. Not Gutsman or Protoman. Him. Megaman smiled and go closer to the bed until her was standing next to it.

"Roll....Roll, wake up. Please." Megaman poked her in the side softly and when she tried to swat his hand away, he poked harder. 

Roll turned over to face him and groggily opened her eyes, "What do you want......Mega?! What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

Roll blinked, "About what?"

"Us and our relationship."

"We don't have one...Do we?"

"We do now. How come you called my name? In your sleep?"

Roll looked up at Megaman's face and her voice caught in her throat.

"Roll?"

Roll's bottom lip began to quiver and she burst into tears, throwing her arms around Megaman's neck and burring her face in his chest,"B-because....I called your name in my sleep because...b-because I was dreaming about you!"

"You were?"

"Y-yes. I always have dreams about you. A-always. But I hate them...I hate them so much."

Megaman rubbed her back soothingly, "Why Roll? Why do you hate your dreams?"

"B-because they can never come true! And they always end before I have a chance to..."

"To what, Roll?"

"To kiss you." Roll whispered quietly, her tears stopping slowly.

Megaman smiled, "Like this?" And he kissed her for the second time that day. This one was even better than the dare kiss that he had given her the day before. Roll's tears stopped completely and she kissed Megaman back with everything she had, making sure he knew what she was trying to say. 

After about 1 and a half minutes of kissing, Roll pulled away to gather her breath.

Megaman smiled at her and wiped her tears away, "I think you were trying to tell me something, when you did that."

Roll nodded, "Yes, I was."

"And what was that?"

Roll giggled and hugged Megaman,"I think you know already."

"Do I?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Cause you already know. I love you." Roll blushed, as her eyes met Megaman's. He had a genuine smile on his face.

"Say it again." Megaman replied.

"I love you, Mega."

"I love you too, Roll."

End Chapter 10


	12. Jealousy Messes Up Everything

Being in love is not easy...

By: Sailorjj07

12. Jealousy messes up everything

A/n: I'm gonna drag this thing out as much as I possibly can. I've gotten so many reviews, full of nice kind things and people asking for more. So guess what?! I'm gonna give you what you asked for!! Another chappy is now in session!!

"Talking"__

_'Thinking'_

**~Actions~**

(Me!)

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Roll woke up to find Megaman beside her breathing softly. She smiled softly at him, as she ran her hands through his hair. (He took the helmet thingy off before he went to sleep.)

Megaman sighed and leaned his head closer to Roll, feeling her caress. Roll giggled and continued to run her fingers through his hair before she couldn't stand it anymore and kissed him. That immediately woke Megaman up and he kissed her back, while scaring the heck out of her.

"I thought you were sleep?!" Roll cried, taking a deep breath.

"I was until a beautiful navi kissed me and woke me up." Megaman said with a blush and a smile. He gathered Roll into his arms and pulled her closer to himself.

"Thanks for the compliment." Roll replied, blushing.

"Your welcome. What time is it?"

"7:15." Roll said, with a gasp.  "I have to get Maylu up! Oh no! She might be late today."

"And I have to go get Lan up. It'll take me awhile so I guess the volume will be up extremely high today. If you here it, let me know. See ya!" Giving Roll a quick peck on the mouth, Megaman rushed to his own computer.

"Wow." Roll said, with blushing and placing a finger on her lips. "I guess I should go wake up Maylu now.

**~At Lan's house~**

"Lan, get up!!" Megaman yelled, making sure the volume on the computer was as high as it could go. Alarms went off all over the computer making alot of noise and waking up, not only Lan, but everyone else in the house.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HECK, MEGA?! WHY ARE YOU SO FRIGGIN LOUD?!"

"You need to get up, Lan. I kinda forgot what time it was. It's 7:16. You have to be at school by 7:30. HURRY UP!!" Megaman yelled, with a smile on his face.

"Why are you so friggin happy?" Lan grumbled, putting his pants on.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

**~At Maylu's house~**

Maylu shot out of bed as soon as Lan's homemade alarm went off. Yup, that's how loud it was. And to think windows sometimes block out sound.

"Sorry Maylu. Mega had to wake up Lan. He's late and so are you. I would ask that you speed it up."

"You weren't watching the time were you? What were you doing?" Maylu asked, pulling a white skirt on. She put her pink and yellow clip in and examined herself in the mirror. She had on a pink and white shirt, and white tennis shoes.

"Something for me to know and you to try and find out." Roll replied giggling.

"Fine, be that way. Come on let's go to school."

**~At 7:44 a.m. ~**

"I have never been so late in my life, Lan. If you hadn't decided to take that little detour in the park for about 15 minutes...." Maylu said, putting her head down to catch her breath.

"You know you had just as much fun as I did." Lan replied, his voice breathy. Maylu looked at him and he winked at her, and then to make her blush gave her a seductive smile, "And we can do it again on our way home, if you want..."

"LAN!!" Maylu cried, blushing a beet red. Lan, Megaman, and Roll burst into laughter as the bell rang.

Their teacher came foreward,"Ok class, quiet down. Now turn to page 56 in your math text books..."

And the school day began.

**~At Lunch~**

"So what's this I hear about you two being together now? Huh? Huh?" Yai said, grinning as Maylu and Lan blushed.

"You're kidding, right?!" Dex replied, looking between the two. His face was beet red and there was an angry expression on his face.

Maylu glanced at his face, "No Dex, she's telling the truth. Lan and I are together and plan on being so for a while."

"Guts knows, they're just kidding. Right Roll?" Gutsman said, looking worriedly at his owner.

"No Guts, they aren't kidding. They got together just like Mega and I did."

"You and who?!"

"Mega."

Anger flared inside both owner and navi. Dex stood up, shoulders shaking, PET in hand.

"You two are supposed to be my friends. Especially you, Lan." Dex said, glaring at him.

"Dex, I am you friend, but..." Lan replied, standing up as well.

"No, you aren't. You know how long I've like Maylu! You knew it and you still took her from me!" Dex yelled, fist clenching.

"I went to him on my own!" Maylu cried, standing up beside Lan.

"Maylu, shut up! No one asked you! He has you brainwashed or something! But I'll fix it." And saying that, Dex swung at Lan.

"Hey, watch it!" Yai cried, moving out of the way. Lan had moved before Dex could hit him. So Dex swung at him again.

"Dex, calm down! Don't hurt Lan! Or I'll hate you! Forever!" Maylu cried, standing in front of Lan.

Dex paused in mid-swing, realizing Maylu was in the way. He looked between the two and then at Yai. She had a look of anger on her face.

The bell rung signaling the end of lunch.

Dex glared one last time at the entire group before, lowering his fist and turning away to go inside.

Maylu fell to her knees in the grass with tears in her eyes,"Lan, I thought he was going to kill you. I really thought he was going to kill you."

Lan kneeled down and out his arms around her, "He wouldn't have killed me, Maylu. But you shouldn't have run in front of me like that. It was stupid!" 

"I'm sorry..." Maylu said, quietly putting her head down. Tears slipped quietly down her face. She had never meant for her two friends to fight. She had been best friends with Dex, since they were little.

"It's ok." Lan said, hugging her tightly. Maylu clung to him, her tears still going down her face.

A shuffling of feet was heard and everyone looked up to see their teacher, "I saw the whole thing. Lan, would you and Maylu like to stay out here for awhile? I'll excuse you from class."

"Can we?" Lan asked, hopefully.

"Yes, you can. I'll send someone to get you two later. Come along, Yai." And the two went back into the school building. Lan watched them disappear before he turned his attention back to Maylu.

"Lan, what have we done?!"

End of chapter 12****


	13. Dex has lost it

Being in love is not easy...

By: Sailorjj07

13. Dex has lost it...

A/n: Looky!! Another new chappy!  Wow!! Well, anyway, I apologize for the last one being so short! Really I do! So to make it up to you, this one will be much, much longer, I promise!! On with the fic!!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

"Talking"__

_'Thinking'_

**~Actions~**

(Me!)

"I haven't seen Dex at school in two weeks. I wonder where he went?" Yai said, while chewing her shrimp thoughtfully. She and Chaud were having lunch together that Saturday, two weeks after Dex's uncalled outburst. She had told Chaud about the whole incident and at the moment was trying to see if he could help her.

  
"I don't know, Yai. I heard he joined the WWW. But I doubt he'd do something like that, right?" Chaud stared at Yai, as she pushed some of her hair out if her face. They were sitting outside of a restaurant, enjoying the sun and of course the little bit of breeze that was there. Yai caught his glance and blushed heavily.

"Stop that." She said, blushing.

"Why?" Chaud asked, smirking

"Because. It's making me nervous."

"But I can't help it. You're so beautiful to me, I just have to stare."

"Well stare some other time, Chaud." Yai said, with a smirk. Then she burst into a grin and giggled, "Actually if you wanna stare at my beautiful face, that's perfectly fine with me."

Chaud laughed quietly.

"So where did you hear that little bit of info from? You know, about Dex joining the WWW."

"Protoman heard it from some other navis on the net." 

"Uh-huh. And how exactly did he know what was going on?" Yai said, snatching Chaud's PET from his waist. She gave Protoman a glare and waited for his answer impatiently.

"Chaud told me, Yai." Protoman replied with a smirk on his face.

"Chaud!"

"What? So I told him. He was helping me look for information about Dex's disappearance, since you were so worried about it." Chaud said, shrugging.

"You were concerned about me?! OH THAT'S SO SWEET!!!" Yai cried, rushing to the other side of the table to hug Chaud. He hugged her back, smiling.

"That's better." Chaud whispered, wanting to hold her that way forever.

**~With Lan and Maylu~**

"What are we gonna do today, Lan?" Maylu asked, looping her arm with his. At the moment they were downtown, doing nothing. They had gone with a plan, but decided to do something else.

"I don't know really. What do you think, Megaman?"

All Lan received was a bunch of laughter coming from his PET.  
  


"Mega? What are you doing?" Lan took his PET off his hip. Maylu looked at her's as well and giggled.

"They were obviously fighting. And I think Roll lost just a minute ago." And Maylu was right. Megaman and Roll had been fighting. Play fighting of course, with Roll hitting Megaman and him tickling her back. And when Roll hit him hard enough to where it actually hurt, he tackled her and sat on her tickling her until his fingers began to hurt. Roll was on the ground, breathing heavily, her sides hurting, and her face flushed red. Megaman was still sitting on top of her, breathing heavily as well. He looked at Roll with a smile o n his face and Roll returned it.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?"

"No, but thanks for telling me." Roll smiled. Megaman leaned down and Roll's eyes closed. Their lips met and Maylu giggled as she watched. _'They don't even know we're watching them, they're so wrapped up in their own little world.'_

Lan and Maylu watched their navis from their PETS. Maylu looked up and Lan and smiled, and he smiled back. 

"They're so cute!" Maylu whispered, still watching.

"Yeah. It's too bad they don't know we're watching them."

"Why?"

"I still need to find something for us to do."

"That's true. I hate to say it, but let's break it up."

"Hey Mega! MEGA!! I'm talking to you!" Lan said, making sure Megaman could see his face. The two navis pulled apart abruptly, blushing with embarrassment. Megaman got off of Roll, then helped her to her feet.

"Sorry Lan. What were you saying?" Megaman said, wrapping his arm around Roll's waist.

"I was asking you what we should do?" 

"I don't know. And really I don't care."

"And why is that?"

"Cause I have Roll here, what else do I need?"

"I set myself up for that one." Lan said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey look! It's Yai and Chaud! HI!!" Maylu cried, waving energetically at the two. Yai looked up from her current position in Chaud's arms to see Maylu waving at her. She let go of Chaud and ran toward her friend.

"Maylu!! Hi!!" Yai hugged Maylu and the two boys watched as Maylu hugged her back.

"Hi Chaud."

"Hi Lan."

"So what are you two doing here? Those big houses of yours bore you?" Maylu said, winking.

"It's not like that! We're just having lunch. Together. Nothing bad, Maylu. But I wonder if I can say the same thing for you...?" Yai said, winking as well.

"No, if your gonna accuse someone of that, blame Roll." Maylu replied, giggling.

"Roll?!" Yai said, grabbing Maylu's PET out of her hand.

"Hehe!" Roll said, looking away from the screen.

"What have you been doing?" Yai said, with a knowing gaze on her face.

"Nothing...."

"You lie. She's been have little make out sessions with Megaman. I saw it myself." Maylu said, smirking.

"Maylu!" Roll cried.

"Roll! You didn't! Not in front of Maylu! She can't handle things like that!" Yai said, laughing.

"I can too!" Yai stuck her tongue out at Maylu and she took off after her.

Lan and Chaud watched the two go down the street and sighed.

"Should we follow them?" Lan asked, hoping not.

"Yeah. They might get hurt." Chaud replied, sighing again.

The two boys ran after they're girlfriends, with Megaman laughing at them all the way.

**~At 3:30 p.m. ~**

"I am so bored! Let's go see a movie!!" Maylu proposed, after the group had been at the park for about two hours.****

"Ok!" Yai said, excitedly. But then she looked at Lan and Chaud. They didn't look so happy about that idea.

"What for?" Lan asked, yawning.

"Because! I wanna go!! Please Lan..."

"Maylu..."

"Please..." Maylu gave him pleading eyes. Lan sighed and looked at Maylu again. She looked so innocent, trying to get what she wanted.

"Oh fine."

"Thank you!" Maylu hugged Lan, knocking him over.

"Do I have to convince you too, Chaud?" Yai said, grinning.

"No, that would be embarrassing. But Lan already embarrasses himself just by living, so it's ok for him." Chaud said, knowing Lan would say something.

Lan shot up, making Maylu fall in his lap, "I heard that, Chaud! Let's not for get who almost beat you!"

"Keyword: Almost."

"So..." Lan said, making sure Maylu was up before he got up. Maylu hugged him again and then grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Lan! No one wants to waste time listening to you two argue all day!" She pulled him away from Chaud and then began to drag him to the movie theater with Yai and Chaud following behind.

**~At 5:00 p.m. ~**

"That was the best!! Aren't you glad you came with me?" Maylu said, while walking out of the movie theater.

"I have to admit, you picked a good movie Maylu." Lan replied, taking her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"It was ok." Chaud said, with a smile.

"You know you liked it just as much as we did." Yai replied, laughing.

"If you say so."

"So what are we gonna do now?" Maylu asked, looking at Lan.

"I don't know, but I sure am hungry." Lan replied, his stomach growling in response.

"Then it's time for you to go home. My mom should be making dinner by now anyway." Yai said, pulling on Chaud's hand so they could go through the park on their way home.

"Where are you taking me?"

"What does it look like?"

"Back to the park."

"Exactly. I don't wanna go home just yet Chaud." Yai told him, a smirk playing on her face and her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Oh? Why is that?"

Yai stopped walking and stood on her tiptoes. Placing a light kiss on his mouth, she whispered something that I won't repeat, because well that's really none of our business.

Chaud blushed red and nodded, taking her hand once again and leading her off.

"See you later!" Yai called, over her shoulder to Lan and Maylu. Before either could reply, she and Chaud disappeared around the corner.

"Well you know what their going to do!" Lan said, laughing.

"And what's that?" Maylu asked, smiling.

"The same thing we are." Lan sat down under a tree and tugged and Maylu's hand drawing her into his lap. He proceeded to kiss her firmly on the mouth and before Megaman could make any comments, Lan put his PET face down on the grass.

**~5:30 p.m. ~**

Lan and Maylu had been laying in the park for the past 20 minutes, just laying in each other's arms. A shadow came over the two and Lan opened his eyes to find Dex standing over him, with a glare and his face still the horrible red it had been, two weeks earlier.

"Lan, get up." Dex said, with an evil look in his eye.

Lan stood up," Dex, where have you been?! Your mom has been worried sick and so have we!"

"Like you actually care about me." 

"It's true then..." Maylu said, looking in Dex's eyes.

"What's true?" Lan asked, looking between the two.

"You've joined the WWW." Maylu replied, standing up. "Why?"

"They told me I could help you. They told me I could get you away from...HIM! They told me I could get you back." Dex told her, looking down.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will get you back by force." Dex looked up, his eyes dead serious. 

"Dex! You can't!" Maylu cried, feeling her tears come back.

"I can and I will. This is your warning, Lan. I'll be back." And Dex left. 

Maylu sat back on the ground, her eyes and ears unbelieving. "Dex, what are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"I think he has...He's gone overboard."

End of Chapter 13


	14. Gutsman Pays a Visit

Being in love is not easy...

By: Sailorjj07

14. Gutsman Pays a Visit

A/n: Hehe!!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Maylu!! Maylu!! MAYLU PLEASE WAKE UP!!" Whoever had turned the sound all the way up on Maylu's PET was going to die later that day. Maylu groggily rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes slowly to still hear someone calling her name.

"MAYLU!!! MAYLU!! MAYLU!!!! GET UP PLEASE!!"

"Roll?" Maylu said, becoming more awake. She climbed down the ladder of her bed and sat down in front of her computer. She glanced at the digital clock beside it.

_'3:30 a.m. on a Sunday morning and Roll is having issues.'  _Maylu thought, sighing.

"Maylu! You're up! Mega and Lan need our help!"

That instantly woke Maylu up, "What's going on?"

"Apparently, someone is destroying things all over the Net. And rumor has it, it's Gutsman. Mega went to go look into it and was bombarded by viruses. I don't know how long he can hold on..." Roll's face was flushed with worry and Maylu automatically was concerned as well.

"Roll, jack in! Execute!" Maylu plugged her in and watched as Roll got to their home page.

"Roll, find your boyfriend and help him out. I'm gonna go check on something, I'll be right back."

"Ok Maylu."

Maylu nodded and ran to her window. Pushing the curtains away, she looked out and saw Lan's light on. Maylu tossed a rock, that she had placed on her desk the day before and waited until Lan opened his window.

"Lan! What's going on?!" She said in the loudest whisper she could manage.

"Someone's attacking the Net." Lan replied, taking his eyes off of his computer to look at Maylu.

"Do you know who it is?"

"It's Gutsman. And he's furious. I think...he's just as mad about Megaman and Roll's relationship, as Dex is about ours."

"Oh no...Lan, look what we've done." Maylu said, her hands gripping the window sill harder.

"We haven't done anything wrong. Unless us being together is wrong..."

"NO! That's not what I was saying, Lan."

"But that's what I meant." Lan replied, his eyes going back to his computer. His eyes widened, "Maylu, get back to your computer! Roll and Megaman need our help!"

Maylu ran back, leaving the window open in her haste to get to the computer. Lan was right, the two navis did need their help. Roll was kneeling next to Megaman, who was gripping his arm, pain showing on his face.

"Roll! What happened?!" Maylu cried, gripping the sides of her desk.

"Maylu! Finally! Megaman is hurt and these viruses won't stop!" Roll replied, looking very worried.

"Roll, I'm sending you some battle chips! MiniBoomer Battle Chip in! Download!" Maylu threw the chip into her PET and watched as the little bomb formed in Roll's hand. She tossed it into the huge group of viruses and waited until the smoke cleared.

"It worked! Almost half of them are gone!" Megaman said, trying to stand up.

"Mega, please be careful." Roll said, quietly to him.

"Roll, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Keep getting rid of the viruses. Lan, can I get some help here?" Megaman called up, hoping Lan could still hear him.

"FullRecover Battle Chip in! Download!" Megaman began to glow oddly and then he stood up, like nothing was wrong with him from the beginning.

"Thanks Lan! Come on, Roll! We have some viruses to delete!" (Super corny, I know.) Megaman said, smiling.

Roll nodded.

"Megaman, use your blaster." Lan said, into the PET. Megaman nodded and began shooting at the viruses around him

"Roll! Blaster Battle Chip in! Download!" A pink blaster appeared on Roll's right hand and she shot until the viruses around her were gone.

"They're gone! Keep going!" Lan and Maylu said together. Roll and Megaman nodded, running forward to SciLab Square. In SciLab Square, navis ran by screaming their heads off.

"He's gone mad!!" A yellow navi cried, jumping into the portal to SciLab 1.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" A female navi in yellow screamed loudly. She was being held up in the air by her neck; another yellow navi with big black hands, choking. With one final squeeze of those hands, she was deleted in front of Megaman and Roll's eyes.

"Mega!" Roll cried, turning to him. Her eyes were large with horror and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Roll, I know. I saw too."

The large yellow navi looked at the two with eyes the color of blood red and glared at them both.

"Roll and Megaman. How pleasant to see you." The navi said, looking between the two.

"G-gutsman?" Roll said, looking at him. He had changed, a lot. He was still yellow and large, but now he was smart too and on his back was a huge W3 in green.

"Roll. How are you? Are you and little boyfriend happy? Huh?! Well, I'm not!" Gutsman threw both of his fists down and Roll watched as the ground began to come up. A huge gust of air followed behind it, aimed at the two.

"Roll! Move!" Maylu cried, watching as Megaman jumped in and snatched her out of the way.

"Roll, you can't freeze up. If you do, he will delete you." Megaman told her sternly. Roll nodded and waited for Gutsman to move again. He did, throwing the same attack at them. Roll jumped out of the way on her own this time and glared angrily at Gutsman.

"Cut it out! We didn't do anything to you!!" Roll cried, her eyes showing her anger. Megaman glanced at Roll and shivered, she was getting really ticked.

"Yes, you did. You....you whore! You did something to me! You made me love you! And then you went and followed little blue boy around! That's what you did to me!!" Gutsman ran up and threw a punch at Roll, which she dodged. Roll glared at him somemore, while he continued to throw punches at her.

"Well then why are you trying to hurt Megaman too? If you're upset with me, then fine! But keep Mega out of it!" Roll yelled at him, while barely dodging another punch.

"He did something to me too. He always beat me. In everything. Always. In battles. In smarts. Even concerning you, he came out on top! And you just ran to him because you think he's better than me! I bet he doesn't even love you like I did!" Gutsman's blood red eyes became an even darker red as he became angrier. Suddenly all the lights went out in SciLab Square and it was dead quiet.

"So you're jealous of him? Is that it? HA!! Gutsman is jealous of you, Mega! Can you believe that?" Roll said, breaking the silence, with a smirk on her face.

"Roll, I don't think you should've done that..." Megaman said, getting more worried by the minute.

"And right you are Megaman! As usual!" Gutsman said, from behind him. The lights came back on and Gutsman had picked Megaman up, and was holding him by the neck, like he had done the female navi earlier.

"MEGA!!" Roll whipped around to see Gutsman choking Megaman and she knew he'd run out of air in a little while.

"Roll..." Megaman whispered, and then with one last look at her he passed out.

"MEGAMAN!!" Lan's voice rang throughout SciLab Square and Roll ran quickly to where Megaman had fallen to scoop him up and put him off to the side before Gutsman could grab her as well. She ran her shaking hands over his neck, seeing the bruises Gutsman had put on him. With a flick of her antennas she scanned him and made sure he was alright.

"Lan, he's ok. He should wake up soon. But right now, I need you to get to Maylu as soon as possible. She needs your help in battle strategies because" She looked up at Gutsman, with angry tear spilling down her face," Gutsman is about to get killed." Roll kissed Megaman softly on the lips, before standing back up with her shoulders shaking and her head down. Every step she took towards Gutsman was slow and angry, and when she finally brought her head up to give him the meanest look she could give, Gutsman shivered slightly. Even in his angered state, the sight of a very angry Roll scared him.****

**In the Real World**

"Maylu, I'm coming over there." Lan whispered out his window.

"How?" Maylu said, running to her window.

"I'm gonna come across by rope. Here!" Lan tossed one end of a rope as far as he could and Maylu surprisingly caught it.

"Where did you get the rope from?" Maylu said, holding it.  (I wonder where he got it from too...)

"Don't worry about that, tie it to your bed pole; on the side closest to the window." Lan said, climbing out of his window and sitting on the sill, after he had tied it to his bed post as well.

"Please be careful." Maylu said running back to the window after tying it to her bed.

"Ok. Here I go." Lan crawled as far out of his window as he could, and then grabbed the rope with one hand. He turned himself the other way, facing his bedroom and eased himself down until the only part of him that was on the window sill was....well, nothing. He hung onto the rope for dear life and then started swing his legs, switching from left hand to right hand. He made his way slowly across the rope, finally reaching Maylu's window sill. Maylu gave him one of her hands and he took it allowing her to help him through her window. Instead of going in quietly, Maylu yanked on his hand too hard and they both fell onto the window seat, with Lan laying on top of Maylu. Lan laughed quietly and smiled, but Maylu had other ideas. She leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, using her tongue to play with his.

"Maylu..." Lan whispered, against her mouth.

"Hmmmm......?"

"We have to help Roll, remember? We can have our fun later." Lan said, pulling away from Maylu.

"Sorry. I got caught up." Maylu said, with a smile. She waited until Lan got off of her to get up and the two rushed to her computer to see Roll dodging Gutsman. Every now and again, she'd catch him off guard and punch him.

"Roll?" Maylu asked, looking worriedly at her navi. Roll was angry, she could tell that, but she hand never seen Roll that angry.

**In the Cyber World**

"Maylu, send me the CyberSword Battle Chip." Roll demanded.

"CyberSword Battle Chip in! Download!" Maylu threw it into the slot on her PET and watched as a pink sword appeared on Roll's left hand. She didn't do anything with it for a while until Gutsman ran at her. She moved out of the way, and then spun around and with one strong swipe, data flowed out of Gutsman.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!"

"Do you want more, Gutsboy? Are you just a boy since you lost your guts too?" Roll said, with an angry smirk.

Gutsman gave a cry and ran at Roll again, who dodged and then kicked him in the back of the head. Roll laughed at him, an angry laugh that was meant to tick Gutsman off. Which it did.

"Dex! Turn out the lights again! I have a few things to show Ms. Roll." Gutsman said, yelling up at someone. The lights flickered and then came off.

"Are you laughing now, Roll? No, your not. Are you having any fun? You were earlier...Why aren't you having any fun now?" Gutsman said, trying to make her afraid.

Roll closed her eyes in the dark,"Maylu, send me another battle chip."

"Water Tower Battle Chip in! Download!"

Roll's eyes shot open, "Actually Gutsman, I'm still having lots of fun beating you down. Water Tower!"

The lights came back on and Roll watched as her water tower hit Gutsman right on point. She laughed again and then smirked, "The dark doesn't scare me. And neither do you."

"LongSword Battle Chip in!" Maylu sent Roll another chip.

"Ugh....Lan? Lan, what's going on? Why....Why does my neck hurt so much?" Megaman whispered as loudly as he could. He had woken up, when he heard the water tower.

"Megaman, you're awake!"

"W-what's Roll doing?!" Megaman watched the battle, his eyes wide. He knew Roll was strong, but not as strong as she was now. And he had never seen Roll angry either.

"Beating down Gutsman...What does it look like?" Maylu said with a smile. She was happy Roll was winning. She had never seen her navi fight that hard, but it seemed like Roll was hardly working.

"Roll! Don't kill him!!" Megaman said, sitting up.

"Too late, Mega." Roll said her voice dead serious. She swiped her sword down, leaving a large data stream flowing out of Gutsman.

"Gutsman log out!!" A voice yelled and Gutsman disappeared.

"He better not come back." Roll smiled tiredly and actually meant it. She began to sway and then fell to her knees.

"Roll!" Megaman cried, from his spot on the ground. He tried to get up, but couldn't.

"I-I'm fine." Roll said, standing up and staggering slightly.

"Roll..."

"Mega, hush. I'm fine." Roll walked over to him, "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah. I'm alright now. Thanks to you."

"I'm glad, you're ok now." Roll said, with a smile. She fell to her knees again and then fell forward, right on top of Megaman.

"Roll...you worked yourself tired. You saved my life...my angel," Megaman kissed Roll on the forehead. "Lan, can you get us out of here?"

"Yup. Megaman, jack out!"

"Roll, jack out!" Maylu said, bringing her tired navi back to her PET.

End Chapter 14


	15. You love who?

Being in love is not easy...

By: Sailorjj07

15. You love who?!

A/n: I'm gonna try to update this fic every week because....well everyone has asked me to. The other fics, I have will be updated often as well since, its summer now and I have nothing else to do. I know it's kinda short and I'm really sorry!!

Disclaimer: I do not own....

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Yai, did you hear what happened last night?" Tory cried into the phone at 11:00 am, going through his freezer. He reached in and pulled out an ice cream container and with a spoon in hand began to eat out of it. He closed the freezer and leaned against it, waiting for Yai to answer.

"Yeah, I heard. I'm not sure if it's true though. I can't seem to get a hold of Lan or Maylu. And Chaud said he didn't even know about anything until earlier today."

"So I wonder what really happened." Tory spooned some ice cream into his mouth, thinking.

"I don't know, but as soon as I hear from Lan or Maylu, I'll call you back."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye Tory." Yai hung up and then called Chaud.

**At Maylu's house**

"Mmmmmmmmmm......." Lan rolled over in bed and collided with something warm and soft. He yawned and blinked slowly, taking in everything. The sun was shining through the window, the birds were chirping, Maylu was beside him....

Hold on......

_'WHAT IS MAYLU DOING HERE?!' _Lan thought, panicking He bolted upright, realizing that he wasn't in his room. Maylu sighed in her sleep and latched tighter onto his side.

Lan calmed down immediately and began to stroke her soft red hair. Maylu sighed again and slowly opened her eyes, yawning.

"Hi Lan.....LAN?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Maylu said, her cheeks going red and her eyes widening in alarm.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! Maylu be quiet! I'm surprised your parents haven't come up here yet." Lan said, holding her around the waist.

"But what are you doing?"

"You don't remember?"

"Don't remember what?"

"What happened last night?" (HEHE!!)

"HUH?!" Maylu's eyes got really big.

"NO! NOT THAT!! Geez, what kind of person do you think I am?" Lan said, blushing a horrible red.

"Oh...Then what happened?"

"Megaman and Roll fought Gutsman last night."

"Oh yeah! I remember now!"

"Maylu, does the phrase 'keep quiet' mean anything to you?" Lan said, rolling his eyes.

"Lan, shut up."

"Nope." Lan sat up and climbed down the ladder, getting his shoes and vest off the floor. He went to grab his PET when he realized Megaman wasn't in it.

"Maylu, do you know where Megaman is?"

"With Roll on our homepage." Maylu said, leaning over the rail of her bed.

Lan nodded and turned the computer on,"Hey you two...Megaman, who is that with you? And where is Roll?"

Maylu climbed out of bed to see what Lan was talking about.

"It's me, Lan. Roll." Roll said, giggling. She had taken her helmet off and her braid out. Her hair was down her back, all blonde and wispy.

Maylu laughed, "Have you never seen Roll without her helmet on?"

"No, actually I haven't. I'm surprised Megaman took his off."

"Roll asked me to." Megaman said, holding Roll around the waist, while she sat in his lap and giggled somemore.

"I have that effect on people." Roll replied, with a smile.

"Well Megaman say goodbye, we have to get home before Mom starts worrying about us."

"Ok." Megaman waited till Roll got up and then stood up as well. He grabbed Roll around the waist and kissed her, not carrying at all that Lan and Maylu were watching. Roll kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and exploring his mouth with her tongue. Megaman pulled her closer and smiled against her mouth. He was about to pull away, when Roll clung tighter to him, telling him silently not to go yet.

"Hey! Cut that out! You can do that later!" Lan said, rolling his eyes.

Megaman laughed and pulled away, "Bye Roll. See you later."

"Bye Mega!" And he went to his PET.

"Bye Maylu." Lan said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before going to the window and going back the way he came.

"Maylu, I need my rope back!" Lan said from his window.

"Ok!" Maylu untied it from her bed post and tossed it back to him.

**At 12:00 p.m. **

"Maylu, I've been trying to get a hold of you all day!!" Yai cried into the phone, making Maylu cringe.

"Yai, I'm sorry." Maylu said, putting some noodles into her mouth.

"Sure you are. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing really. I was sleeping till 11:00 and then I got up and took a shower and dressed and..."

"I get it, Maylu. So tell me the story behind this morning."

And Maylu went into her story telling.

**12:30 p.m. **

"And then Roll passed out." Maylu finished her story staring at her empty bowl, which was filled with noodles.

"Wow. Sounds like Roll's learning how to kick butt." Yai replied, and Maylu could hear her smile through the phone.

"Yeah, hey Yai, I have to go now. My phone is beeping."

"Ok Maylu. See you later." Yai hung up and Maylu clicked over.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maylu, it's me." Maylu grinned she knew who it was.

"Hi Lan. Why didn't you just yell out the window?" Maylu looked out of the kitchen window and saw him with his back turned from her.

"Cause your downstairs and I didn't know who was with you. Didn't want to disturb the peace. Anyway, wanna do something today?"

"Aren't they having the N1 Qualifying Rounds soon?"

"Actually....IT'S TODAY!!" Lan said, bolting up from his couch.

"Where is it?" Maylu replied, giggling.

"In Yoka Square."

"The usual thing right? Three true/false questions?"

"Yeah, but that's at 3:30. So do you wanna do something to waste time until it's time to go find X's and O's?"

Maylu smiled, "Sure, why not? Be outside in 5 minutes."

"Ok." And then Lan hung up.

**At 12:35 p.m. **

"So now that we're out what are we gonna do?" Lan asked walking down the street with Maylu in their neighborhood.

"I dunno." They walked past a girl, who glared at them horribly. They recognized her from school. Her name was Natalie and she was about Maylu's age. She had long black hair to her waist and dark purple eyes, which at the moment were filled with hate.

"Hi Natalie!" Maylu greeted her, smiling.

"Don't 'hi' me, Maylu! You know you did last night to my poor Dex and his navi! I should beat you down right now." She said her face red in anger.

"Your Dex?" Maylu replied, looking at Lan, who shrugged.

"Yes, my Dex! I love him! And you and your stupid navi Bun (haha!!) beat him up! I'll make you pay for that!"

"Hey, it's Roll!" Roll cried, getting ticked off again.

"You love who?!" Lan cried, staring at the girl like she was something he had never seen before and didn't care to see.

"I LOVE DEX, OK?! I KNOW YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID!!" Natalie yelled, glaring even more.

"Ok, this girl is weird." Lan muttered and Maylu nodded.

"We'll get our payback on you two. Dex and I."

"Yes, and for what you did to my Gutsy, I will make you pay as well, Bun." Natalie's navi, Nadalia said. Nadalia had brown hair and blue eyes. She had freckles and her outfit was a purple skirt with black stockings and a purple tank top with black gloves that went to her wrist. She had on purple boots and she didn't have on a helmet.

"It's ROLL!! And I don't care what you do, because your 'Gutsy' is weak." Roll said, smirking.

"He is not!! TAKE THAT BACK!! NOW!!"

"Nope."

"You have been warned, Lan and Maylu. I'd watch out if I were you."

"Humph. Shows how much you know. We'll take you on anytime, anyplace." Maylu said, smirking.

"I would take you up on that offer, but I have to go comfort my Dexy-Wexy." Natalie said, walking off.

"Dexy-Wexy? Please never ever give me a nickname like that, Maylu." Lan said, looking very disgusted.

"Don't worry, Lan. I'll never do that to you."

"Good."

And they walked to the park, hand in hand, not knowing that someone was watching them.

"Those two don't know what their in for. I'll separate those hands soon. And once I do, they'll never be together again." And the voice began to laugh evilly.

End Chapter 15


	16. The Plan

Being in love is not easy...

16. The Plan

By: Sailorjj07

A/n:** I thank you all for reading my fic and making me feel so special!! THANK YOU!!  **

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Lan, Roll was attacked again last night. It seems the viruses can get into our homepage even without our security code. Either that or they know it already." Maylu said, looking up at Lan. Lan and Maylu were sitting in the park that Thursday, after school. Yai had invited them over, but Chaud showed up and it was time to go.

"So Dex can control viruses now?" Lan was sitting in the tree on a branch. He looked down at Maylu and their eyes met; Lan knew the answer to the question.

"What should I do?" Maylu asked, looking away from Lan.

"Change the code."

"And if he finds that one out?"

"Then you're pretty much screwed."

"Well thanks a lot!" Maylu cried, exasperated. Lan jumped down from his spot in the tree and sat down next to Maylu.

"I was trying to help."

"Well you suck at it." Maylu huffed, crossing her arms.

"I try." Lan replied, putting his arms around her and giving her a big smile.

"Lan..."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.....?"

"You're too close to my face. Either kiss me or move." Maylu smiled, leaning closer to Lan's face.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Oh shut up and come here. You're taking too long." Maylu smiled and tugged Lan to her so their lips met.

**At the W3 Building**

"Honey, how can we separate them? They're always together! If we can defeat them when they're alone, we won't have to separate them at all right?" Natalie cried, holding onto Dex's arm while walking down the halls of W3 with him.

"Stop calling me that. I hate it. Anyways, if we separate them it'll be easier to kill them. Neither seems to be very strong when they're apart." Dex tried to remove his arm from Natalie's but she wouldn't budge.

"But honey-cakes! We don't really want to kill them do we? I thought we were just going to delete Megaman and Roll?" Natalie clung even tighter to Dex at the thought of killing someone.

"Stop calling me that too! And I'm not just gonna delete their navis!! I want those to dead at my feet! I'll never ever get a chance with Maylu as long as Lan is alive. Why can't I kill him after I destroy his navi?! With no one to protect them, everything will be easy to take over! THEN GUTSMAN AND I WILL REGIN SUPREME OVER ALL OF DENTECH CITY!!" Dex laugh evilly while Natalie moved away from him, looking very afraid.

**At the park**

Birds flocked in multiple directions and Maylu got up from her spot on the grass. She looked around and realized she had fallen asleep at the park. Maylu looked over and saw Lan still snoring, and gently began to shake him.

Lan didn't get up.

Maylu sighed; she should have known it would take more work then that. She began to shake him a little more roughly.

Still Lan didn't get up.

_'Dear Lord. This boy sleeps like a friggin rock!'_

Maylu sighed again, and stopped shaking him. _'What can I do to wake him up...........? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..................Oh, I got it!'_ Maylu leaned in really close to Lan's ear.....

"LAN, DINNER!!"

Lan shot up, almost knocking Maylu over, "What are we having?"

"Air. I was trying to wake up. It's a good thing your stomach is bigger than your brain or I'd never have gotten you up." Maylu grinned, while Lan looked slightly confused.

"What time is it?"

"Time to go home."

"Ok."

**In the W3 Building**

"So let's go over this plan." Dex said, sitting down on a couch next to Natalie. Natalie blushed at being so close to Dex, but nodded and paid attention.

"Ok, so Friday at 4:00 in the afternoon, Lan and Maylu will each get an e-mail. They'll both be full of viruses and then when they get to the last one, it will tell them about what's happening to the Net. In the meantime, Gutsman and Nadalia will be wreaking havoc on the Net causing computer crashes and anything else to waste time until Roll and Megaman get there. That's when we'll separate them. Roll will follow Nadalia to your homepage and Megaman will follow Gutsman to mine. That's where we delete the Navis. After that, we let them wallow in their own self pity until the Saturday, where we'll make the kill."

"Are you sure you want to do that? Murder two people, who have barely reached their teenage years?" Natalie asked, worried about the look on Dex's face.

"Yes. I do. I want end their life now! That way I don't have to suffer anymore!!" Dex turned to look at Natalie, his face turning slightly red. Dex took a couple of breaths and smiled at Natalie. He put his arms around her and drew her to him. He ran his lips along Natalie's neck, causing her to shudder.

"Nat...Baby...I thought you would do anything for me? Isn't that what you said? I thought you loved me? You love me, don't you?" Dex smirked mentally. He knew he had Natalie wrapped around his finger and he always would.

"Of course I'd do anything for you, Dex honey. And yes, I love you. I always will. But are you sure you want to....kill them? Do we really have to do that?" Natalie tried her hardest to resist him, but she was falling quickly.

"But Nat.......If we don't, then how can we ever be happy together? They'll always be in the way. You don't want that, do you?"

"No. Of course not."

"But you doubt me still?"

"....No. No, I don't doubt you. I don't know what I was thinking! Of course we have to kill them. We have to." Natalie said, looking into Dex's eyes and smiling.

"That's my girl." Dex replied, standing up and walking away.

As soon as Dex was out of the room, Natalie hurriedly left the building, to go home. As soon as she got there and reached her room, she turned her PET on.

"Nadalia, I need you to do something. Are you willing to betray Gutsman for me? Can you do that?" Natalie asked her netnavi, hoping that she'd say yes.

"Of course, I am." Nadalia replied, her eyes shining in curiosity.

"Good. Send an e-mail to Lan and Maylu as soon as possible. But make it as secret as you can."

"Ok."

**At Lan's house**

"Thanks Mom, dinner was great!" Lan called downstairs, while he walked into his room.

"Lan, you just got an e-mail! It says, 'I need to meet you and Maylu in our classroom tonight at 12:30. I don't need you to do anything; just meet me there. P.S.: Delete this after it's received.' Signed Natalie. What do you think Lan?"

"I think we should take her up on her offer. We just need to be ready for anything."

"Ok. I'll let Roll and Maylu know."

"Good."

**At 12:20**

"Lan, come on! It's time to go!" Megaman whispered, loudly. Lan hopped out of bed and grabbed his PET. He leaned out of his window, watching as Maylu climbed down the side of her house on a rope. She stopped and waved at Lan then hopped to the ground.

"Come on! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry." Maylu whispered, up to him, pulling her foldable scooter out of her backpack.

"Here I come!" Lan slid down the rope he had tied to his bed and landed on the ground, pressing the button on his shoes so they became skates. (Where is all this rope coming from anyway?)

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Let's go then."

**At 12:25**

Lan and Maylu walked into their classroom 5 minutes early. In one of the back desks sat Natalie, a cloak over her shoulders and a hood covering her face.

"Natalie?" Maylu asked, quietly making her way slowly into her class. She stayed as closed to the door as possible, whereas Lan sat down on one of the desks in the front row.

"Yes, it's me." Natalie took her hood off, smiling slightly.

"So what is it that you need?" Lan asked, his curiosity taking over his kindness.

"I brought you here to warn you. Dex....he wants to kill you both." Natalie looked toward the windows and put her hood back on.

"He wants to what?!" Lan almost fell out of his desk and Maylu nearly fainted.

"He wants to kill you. I came here to warn you because I don't want you two to die. I actually like you both. But Dex doesn't and he wants you dead. He plans to kill you on Saturday, with my help. But I don't want to be a part of this. If you two can help me, I'll help you."

"What do you want us to do?" Maylu asked.

"Promise me that no matter what, you make it look like you beat me up. Dex plans to separate you both and then have me fight Maylu in a net battle. He wants me to delete Roll and then Saturday, when you're all sad and stuff, he wants me to kill you. I may love Dex, but right now he's wrong and I won't have blood on my hands."

"But how is beating you up going to do anything?" Maylu asked, sitting down in the desk Lan was sitting on top of.

"Dex and I will have some form of communication. Friday, it'll be by cell phone; Saturday, by walky-talky. If you take it from me, I'll appear beaten. Plus, I'm in theatre arts; I can fake a pretty good painful groan."

"Ok. So what will happen after that? After that Dex will be forced to leave you alone until he finds someone else to work with him. He thinks he has me wrapped around his finger, but he doesn't." Natalie blushed at the stunt Dex pulled on her today. The little stunt of his was the last straw.

"Natalie, I'm sorry. Maybe if things were different..." Maylu started to say.

"But they aren't and I'm perfectly fine with that. I just want you to promise you won't get yourselves killed."

"We won't." Lan and Maylu replied, together.

"Good. So here's the plan." Natalie turned on a flashlight and shined it on the chalkboard. "I even wrote it on the board. See?"

"Wow! That looks good." Maylu said, with a smile.

"Thank you. Anyway, tomorrow at 4:00 p.m., Dex and I will send you both an e-mail full of viruses. There are 20 in each e-mail and they consist of Lv. 2, 3, and 4 viruses. So they should die pretty easily. Now after you kill the last virus, you'll get an e-mail telling you that Dex and I are wreaking havoc on the Net. And of course being the little heroes that you two are, you'll rush over and try to stop us. Lan, Gutsman will lead you and Megaman away from Maylu, Roll, Nadalia, and I. Maylu, I'm supposed to lead you away, but we won't go to far. I don't want to fight you."

"Ok."

"Now when Maylu goes off with me, you, Lan have to follow Gutsman. If you don't he'll know something is up and then our plan will fail. Anyway follow him, while Roll and I waste a little time. Then Roll will go after Megaman and Gutsman."

"And the rest is up to us?"

"Yes. If you take Gutsman out well enough then he'll be useless and Dex will have to take a break from planning to get him fixed. By then I'll have the W3 base surrounded  with cops and Mr. I wanna-kill-everyone will be in Juvey (Juvenile Hall) until his teeth shatter and he's 80 friggin years old."

"But what will you get him arrest for? He hasn't committed a crime? Has he?" Maylu asked.

"He has a gun, he's underage, and he doesn't have a license. He's gonna get arrested."

"Oh."

"That's my plan for Friday. We'll meet again tomorrow night for the Saturday plan." Natalie stood up. "I'll see you guys later." She smiled, and left the classroom.

End Chapter 16


	17. The 2nd Plan

Being in love is not easy...

By: Sailorjj07

17. The 2nd Plan

A/n: THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Well today's the day." Lan said to Maylu, who turned in her desk and nodded. She was very nervous and her hands were shaking. It was 3:00 and the bell was going to ring at 3:30.

"Since today is Friday, I'm going to dismiss everyone early. Have a nice week-end!" Ms. Mari said, smiling at the class. Everyone filed out of the classroom happy that their teacher let them out early.

"Let's go to Yai's house and get this thing started." Maylu told Lan and he nodded.

**At Yai's Club House**

"Ok, so Dex is going to try to kill you! And you're going to let him!" Yai cried, grabbing on to Chaud. He held her as her tears started and gave Maylu and Lan a concerned look.

"And you came here because...?"

"I know that if something happens, Glyde and Protoman have our back." Maylu said, knowing she was right.

"I see. Well then all we have to do is wait until its 4 o'clock." Chaud said, sitting down on the couch with Yai.

"Lan and I will be right back." Maylu grabbed Lan's hand and they went in the bathroom together.

"Lan, we have to be prepared for this." Maylu said, sitting on the floor against the wall.

"I know and I'm going to try my best to be ready. Do you have all of your good battle chips?" Lan replied, sitting beside her.

"Yes, do you?"

"Yup."

"And the program advance?"

"I have those chips too."

"Good. We're all set then." Maylu leaned against Lan and he put his arm around her.

"I'm afraid. What if-?"

"We won't have any what ifs. Everything will turn out fine. I promise."

"Lan, I love you. No matter what..."

"I love you too, Maylu. And everything will be ok."

Suddenly their PETs started to beep and at the same time Megaman and Roll said, "You have an e-mail."

Lan and Maylu got up and left the bathroom. When they reached Yai and Chaud they both looked up.

"It's time."

**At the W3 Building**

Dex stood in a booth, his PET logged into the Net. He had an ear piece in his ear and his cell phone on. He and Natalie had gone over the plan again over the phone and now they were waiting for the battles to start. Natalie was on her cell phone at her house, waiting in front of her computer.

"It starts." Dex said, a chuckle coming to his mouth.

_'To bad it'll end so soon.' _Natalie thought, smirking.

**At Yai's Club House**

"It's an e-mail full of viruses!" Megaman cried, shooting his buster as quickly as he could.

"I got the same thing, Mega! Maylu, what's going on?" Roll yelled, using aqua and fire tower. (The two navis weren't told about the plan, so they don't know what's going on.)

"I don't know! Let's fight them off though! Spreader battle chip in!" In about 3 minutes all the viruses were deleted.

"Look another e-mail. It says: 'Gutsman and Nadalia are destroying SciLabs Main Computer. Can you stop them?' And then it ends."

"Then let's get to SciLab square and soon." Maylu said, jacking Roll into the Net.

**At SciLab Square**

"They're coming! I know they are." Nadalia told Gutsman, who was currently tossing a navi up and down. He threw the navi into a wall and watched as he was deleted.

"Finally! It took them long enough!" Gutsman replied, walking to the portal.

"Mega! Watch out!" Megaman and Roll jumped out of the portal quickly as Gutsman swung at them.

"So it's you too! What are you doing?! Why do you keep destroying things?" Roll was getting angrier by the minute.

"Look Bun, it's a free country. So I can do whatever I want." Nadalia laughed and ran off, making sure Roll was chasing behind her.

"Roll!" Megaman watched as Roll gave chase and then he turned to Gutsman.

"You planned this, didn't you? You're the one who sent us those e-mails full of viruses." Megaman's green eyes blazed in anger. He was sick and tired of the whole thing.

"Yeah, I did and so what?"

"Why?"

"Because I can. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Stop you."

And their battle began.

**With Roll and Nadalia**

"Roll, stop! I'm not going to fight you! I promise." Nadalia stop running when she was in SciLab 1. She sat on the ground, catching her breath.

"What are you talking about?" Roll's new buster appeared on her arm and she aimed it at Nadalia.

"Roll stop!" Maylu cried, making sure Roll heard her.

"Why Maylu?" Roll lowed her blaster slightly, but still kept it aimed at Nadalia.

"Because she won't harm us. She's on our side."

Roll lowered her blaster completely, "Are you really??"

"Yes, I tried to tell you that." Nadalia said, giving a sigh of relief.

"Oh. Well then I'm sorry for trying to delete you."

"That's ok."

"So, Maylu, what do we do now?" Roll asked, looking up at her netop's face.

"We wait." Natalie said, startling the whole group.

"How long?"

"Until it's time."

**With Gutsman and Megaman**

"Die!" Gutsman charged at Megaman, who jumped out of the way. Again. They had been playing 'Catch the Blue Boy' for about 20 minutes and Megman only managed to get a few hits in. He would kill Gutsman, that wasn't his style. But he would get him to log out if it was the last thing he did.

"HeatGuts Style!" Lan cried, making the program start up. Megaman started his transformation and Lan waited with three Fire Tower battle chips in hand.

"Fire Tower 1! Fire Tower 2! And Fire Tower 3 Battle Chip In!"

Lan tossed battle chips in the slot and Megaman used them as soon as he got them.

"It's about to get really hot, Gutsman." Megaman said, smirking.

"I think I can take, Blue Boy." Gutsman dodged the first fire tower, but he wasn't so lucky the second or third time. To finish him off, Megaman charged up his Mega-Buster and after a couple of seconds a huge flame burst from it and hit Gutsman head on.

"Gutsman Logging Out." A female computerized voice said, and Gutsman was gone.

"Lan! We beat him!" Megaman's excited voice said.

**With Roll and Nadalia**

"Now, we can leave." Natalie said, smiling.

"Thank you for your help, Natalie. You too Nadalia." Maylu said, and Roll nodded smiling.

"Your welcome." Natalie and Nadalia said together and then Nadalia logged out.

"How did you know they weren't going to fight us?" Roll asked, turning to the screen.

"Log out and I'll tell you."

**At 6:00 p.m.**

"So she's helping you by telling you his plans?" Roll asked, sitting on Megaman's lap. He smiled at her, but listened to Lan and Maylu as well.

"Yes. She's helping us so that we don't die."

"I guess, Natalie is a better person then I thought she was." Roll replied, smiling. She took her helmet off and giggled when Megaman start to pull off her bows.

"How'd you learn to do that?"

"Watching you." Megaman pulled her bows off and proceeded to unbraid her hair. Roll turned around to see Maylu laughing at her.

"That's so cute!! When you two get married, you have to wear your hair down." Maylu cried, giggling.

"Can navis even get married?" Lan asked, actually curious.

"Mine is!"

"If you say so." Lan said, smiling. He sat down next to Maylu on the porch.

"When will it be time to go?"

"Same time as before."

"Are we sneaking out again?"

"Don't we have to?"

"Yeah."

"Exactly."

"Then, I'll see you later tonight."

**At 12:25 p.m.**

"Are you two always this early to everything?" Natalie asked, once again in her cloak with the hood on. She had brought Nadalia with her and she was currently playing tag with Megaman, Roll, and Rush.

"I am, but Lan usually isn't." Maylu said, with a laugh.

"I was only late because my dreams kept me awake and I lost sleep."

"Use whatever excuse you want."

"I am."

"Ok, enough with the lovers spats. We have work to do. Later today, Dex is planning to kill you. We have to make it to where you won't die. Maylu is there a way you can make your vest and Lan's bullet proof?"

"If you get me some bullet proof vests, I can take them apart and sew the stuff that's in them into our vests."

"Good. Lan, he's going to have a gun. I'm telling you this because he showed it to me. Last night." Natalie said, with a chill. She remembered every detail about the shiny metal gun she had seen.....

**_Flashback_**

****

_Dex and Natalie were in the W3 Building when Dex got a call from Mr. Willie._

_"Come to my office! Now!!" Wille had yelled into the phone. Natalie who was sitting on the other side of the room, could hear him loud and clear as day._

_"Yes, sir." Dex replied, almost like he was talking to a general or something. He hung up the phone and got off the couch of his room._

_"Nat, come on, the boss wants us." Dex said, walking over to her and yanking her off the couch. The two walked down the hall, Dex's grasping painfully on Natalie's wrist. When the entered the main room, there was Mr. Willie sitting in front of a large TV._

_"You called?" Dex said his voice very quiet._

_"I did. Come here. In front of my desk." Dex went forward taking Natalie with him, since he was still holding onto her wrist._

_"Talk!" Dex whispered fiercely, squeezing her wrist tighter._

_"How can we help you, Mr.Willie?" Natalie said, her voice shaking. This was the first and probably the last time she'd meet him._

_"Your going to kill Lan Hikari, are you not?"_

_"We are." Dex replied, his eyes going dark with uncontrolled anger._

_"And you need to kill him without making a mess, correct?"_

_Dex nodded again._

_"Then here. Take this." Willie turned around in his chair, revealing his face to Natalie. She gave a gasp; she never knew how old he was! Then looking down at what was in his hands she took a step back._

_"Thank you." Dex said, letting go of Natalie and taking the gun in his hand. He smiled, with true happiness and walked out of the room with Natalie slowly falling behind. Once they were in the hallway, Natalie spoke up._

_"Are you sure you want to have that? That's a killing machine, Dex. One bullet can end a life. You must understand that."_

_Dex spun around and cocked the pistol at her, "Are you trying to make me change my mind?! Do you have an objection of what I'm doing?!"_

_A look of pure fear crossed her face, "No. No, I'm not."_

_"Good. We don't want three people to die instead of two do we?" Dex pulled Natalie to him once again and held the gun underneath her chin. He ran it along her neck and stop right between her breasts._

_"Now, are we on the same page? Or do I need to make my instructions a little bit clearer?"_

_"N-no."_

_"Good. Now come on. We have some planning to do."_

**_End Flashback_**

Natalie shuddered again then looked up.

"Natalie, are you ok?" Maylu asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

"I'm fine. Now, Dex's plan once again is to separate you. He expects me to be a better fighter than you Maylu, but I'm not going to fight you at all. Much like yesterday. We are going to create a hostage situation between you and me."

"So I'm going to make it look like a beat you up, and then threaten Dex with it."

"Yes, but it might not make much of a difference. Just because I work with him does not mean he cares about me. But just so he knows that it's two against one, that's all the will matter."

"But isn't that unfair?" Lan asked.

"Do you want to die?" Natalie replied.

"No."

"Ok then. Anyway, after that the rest will play it's self out."

"If he shoots at us?"

"Try to dodge." Natalie said, her voice quavering again. She thought she was going to get shoot earlier, but thanks to whomever (me!) she didn't. She sighed and sat down in a desk.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Maylu asked her, looking concerned.

"Fine. But it's time I went home and got some sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow." Natalie got up and waved, leaving the room.

End Chapter 17


	18. Finally!

Being in love is not easy...

By: Sailorjj07

18. Finally!

A/n: Well people this is the 2nd to last chapter! It's almost time to say farewell to this fic! Sorry! But I have another one that I'm working on. So just wait a lil bit! Anyway, I've started a Sailormoon RPG and for all you Sailormoon fans out there, I would like you to come visit it. THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Lan, are you ready?" Maylu asked, the next morning. They were sitting outside his house on the steps.

"Yeah, I think so." Lan replied, looking at Maylu. She smiled softly and handed him his vest, "It's bullet proof now, but I still want you to be careful."

Lan slid his vest over his shirt, "It looks the same." He said, looking down at it.

"It's supposed to. That way he doesn't know that they are bullet proof. Mine is like that too." Maylu indicated her pink vest that she wore.

"Oh. What about Megaman and Roll? Should we leave them at home?" Lan asked, taking his PET out and looking down at it. Megaman was still sleeping, since it was a Saturday and he was allowed to sleep in. Maylu looked at her PET and watched Roll sleep.

"I think we should, Lan. I don't want to get my PET shot on accident and then Roll be gone because the data was destroyed."

"And I don't want that to happen to Megaman either." Lan took his PET holder off and set it on the ground. Maylu did the same.

"Lan, do you....-?"

"Maylu, we're gonna make it through this. It took me a long time to tell you how I felt and now that I have, I'm not gonna back down because Dex doesn't like it. I'll protect you no matter and if I lose my life doing so, at least one of will still be alive."

"Lan, don't talk like that!" Maylu cried, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a tight embrace. Maylu didn't even want to think about what would happen to if Lan got hurt today.

"I'm sorry, Maylu. I didn't mean to scare you." Lan held onto her as well, knowing she was afraid.

"I know, Lan." Tears sprung forth in her eyes and before she knew it, she was crying. "But now that I think about it, I'm afraid, Lan. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt today."

"And the same goes for you." Lan lifted her chin up to look into her eyes, "If you get hurt, I'd probably lose my mind. That's why we both have to be extremely careful and on our guard. If we don't, it could cost us our lives."

Maylu sniffed and nodded,"Ok. I'll try."

"No, don't try. Promise me."

"But Lan-"

"Promise me, Maylu. Promise me, you'll be extra careful today. I love you and if you die today, I swear I'll kill him. Promise me, you'll be on guard so I don't have to do that."

"I promise."

"Good." Lan leaned forward and kissed Maylu to make sure she remembered her promise to him. He kissed her until she was breathless, sliding his tongue in her mouth. He explored her mouth thoroughly, memorizing everything. When he pulled away, Maylu eyes had a dazed, dreamy look.

"You ok?" Lan asked, laughing.

"Wonderful..." Maylu replied, the dreamy look still on her face. She leaned against Lan, who put an arm around her waist.

"We're gonna make it..."

**At 12:00 in the afternoon**

"The final phase, Natalie. Are you ready?" Dex said, into his cell phone. He was watching Lan and Maylu have lunch together. It was nothing heavy, but he knew if he made them run after they had just got done eating, it would make them both tired quicker.

"Of course I am. I've never been more ready in my life." Came Natalie's reply.

"That's good to hear. Very good to hear." Dex replied, watching them get up and leave the place they were eating at.

"Make you move, Nat."

"Gotcha." Natalie said, from another hiding place. She came out and watched as Lan and Maylu walked by her. Following them to the park, Natalie made her move. She took a short cut and came to a halt right in front of the couple.

"Stop right there!" Natalie cried, crossing her arms and standing in their path.

"What do you want?" Maylu asked, letting go of Lan's arm.

"I'm tired of you messing with my plans and I'm going to make you pay."

Maylu, who had recently started taking karate, stood in a fighting stance, "Bring it on, whore."

"I am!" Natalie ran at her throwing a kick at her face, which Maylu dodged, and pushed her leg back. As the two girls began to fight, they began to move away from Lan until he couldn't see them anymore. That's when Dex came up behind him and shoved the gun in his back.

"I told you I'd make you pay for what you did to me, Lan." Dex said, anger seeping out of his voice. He pressed the gun further into Lan's back and Lan decided he had to get further away from him. Doing what he thought best, Lan slammed his foot down on Dex's foot and then thrust out his elbow to hit him in his private area. As soon as Dex kneeled over to cup his private area, Lan jumped out of that way, hoping Dex didn't shoot at him in his pain.

"Lan, you'll pay for that too!"

"That's what Gutsman said and he almost got deleted!" Lan said, trying to make him mad. Lan knew when Dex was mad, he didn't think. And with a bullet proof vest it would be ok if he got shot at once or twice.

"How dare you make fun of Gutsman!"

"I'm not making fun of Gutsman; I'm making fun of you!" Lan replied, running away from him. _'This park is too public, if he shoots at me, he may hit someone else. But where else can I go? I know! I can go to...the old N1 Grand Prix area! Half of it is destroyed so no one will be over there!' _And with that thought in mind, Lan ran toward it.

**With Maylu and Natalie**

"Are we far away enough now?" Maylu asked Natalie, stopping their fake fight. Both were breathing heavily, even if it was fake, it was hard work.

Natalie nodded, "Yeah, we are." Natalie sat on the ground, catching her breath.

"So what do we do now? After I catch my breath, I'm gonna go play in the dirt. You may want to dirty yourself up a little too. And for my bruises," Natalie pulled a little jar out of her pocket, "I have some fake blood."

Maylu looked at the contents of the jar, "Vaseline and red food coloring? Do you have any tissue?"

"In my other pocket." Natalie pulled out some pieces of tissue and set them on the side walk. She scooped up a handful of dirt and threw it at her clothes. In a matter of minutes she looked like she had rolled in the dirt. She then tore up some pieces of the tissue and placing it in various places over her face and arms. She gave Maylu a tongue depressor, "Can you put the blood on, please?"

Maylu nodded laughing, "Yeah." Maylu spread the Vaseline and red food coloring mixture on top of the tissue to form bloody scrapes. It would actually look kind real, when she sent a picture with Natalie's camera phone.

"I'm ready for my picture!" Natalie said, giggling. Maylu took a picture of Natalie lying on the ground with her cuts and bruises showing. As soon as the picture was sent, she called Dex's cell phone.

**With Lan and Dex**

In the middle of chasing after Lan, Dex phone began going off. The words 'One New Picture' flashed across the screen. He came to a halt in his chase to look at the picture. He saw Natalie lying on the ground beat up and dirty.

"I didn't know Maylu could fight...She's so feisty." His phone began to ring. He gave chase again, but still answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Dex, leave me and Lan alone."

"Maylu! Hi! How are you?"

"Pissed off. Leave us alone, Dex! I already have Natalie down and if you keep messing with us, I'm gonna take you down too."

"Feisty...I like that."

"Dex!"

"If you wanna fight, come on."

"I'll be there!"

"We'll be at the old N1 Grand Prix building."

"I'm bringing Natalie."

"Whatever. Bye Maylu." And he hung his phone up. Dex looked forward and saw Lan far ahead of him. But he knew where he was going, so it didn't matter.

"Lan!" Dex cried, pulling his scooter out. (LOL!! You'd think because he was a bad guy, he'd have something a little nicer.) Dex hopped on and chased Lan at a quicker pace. Lan looked behind him and saw Dex coming after him on a scooter. He pressed the button on his shoes and his skates came out.

"You can't catch me!" Lan cried, skating backwards and sticking his tongue out at Dex.

"We'll see about that!" Dex yelled back, speeding up. Lan turned back around and skated faster.

**With Maylu and Natalie**

"Nat, we have to get to the N1 building pronto." Maylu said, handing Natalie her cell phone back.

"But how?"

"Let me see that phone again." Maylu asked, holding her hand out. Natalie handed her the cell phone back and watched as she dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh.....It's ringing." Maylu replied, with a smile on her face. "Hello? Yai, I need to ask a favor. How fast can you get to the park? In 2 minutes? Good. See you then." Maylu hung up the phone and gave it back to Natalie. "We have our ride. Now all we have to do is wait."

"Cool!"

A honking horn was heard and Maylu looked up to see a pink limo pull up,"Gylde miscalculated the time it would take to get here. Sorry. You ready to go?" Yai yelled out of the window.

"Yes. Of course. Come on, Natalie." Maylu got in the limo and slid over so Natalie could get in as well.

"Hi Natalie!" Yai said, smiling.

"Hey Yai."

"So where are we taking you two?"

"To the old N1 area."

"What are you going there for?" Came a voice from beside Yai. Lying out on the bench that Yai was sitting on, Maylu didn't notice Chaud until he had said something.

"Chaud?! What are you doing here?" Maylu asked, surprised to see him.

"Spending time with his favorite girlfriend, if course." Yai said, smiling at him. Chaud smirked back.

"I'm going because Dex is trying to fight Lan, and I don't want him to get hurt."

"Lan can fight." Chaud said, as if that made all the difference in the world.

"But Dex has a gun."

"That changes things then. Driver, speed up!" Yai yelled through the little window.

**With Dex and Lan**

They had finally gotten to the large area before the fallen bridge. Lan spun around and came to halt in the center. It was a huge circle and Lan stood in the middle. He changed his skates back to shoes and stood, waiting for Dex.

"So you finally stopped running." Dex said, throwing his scooter on the ground. Lan just stood his ground. Dex walked forward until he was about ten feet directly in front of him. He drew out his gun and pointed it at Lan.

"So your gonna shoot me?" Lan asked, staring at the silver gun. The sun gleamed off the silver of the gun, making Lan take a deep breath.

"That's what I planned on doing. And after I kill you, I'm gonna kill Natalie. That way, no one can stand in the way of my relationship with Maylu. They'll all be dead."

"Why would you kill her? Natalie loves you!"

"That's exactly why she has to die. She'd get in the way of Maylu and me."

"How?"

"She'd get jealous and try to hurt Maylu."

"Isn't that what you were trying to do?"

"No, I only put her in danger because I wanted you to have to feel pain and worry. If she was with me, none of this would have happened." Dex said, still pointing the gun at Lan. A car pulled up and Lan watched as Maylu jumped out of the limo and ran to him.

"Lan!" Maylu cried, hugging him as tightly as she could. "You're alive!"

"But I may not be for long." Lan whispered, causing Maylu to look up. She gave a gasp when she saw Dex with a gun pointed at them both.

"Dex, what are you doing!" Yai cried, from the limo, she had gotten out and Chaud was standing in front of her, protectively.

"I getting my Maylu back!" He yelled, glancing over at Yai then back to Lan and Maylu.

"I'm not yours!"

"When I get rid of Lan, you will be!"

"Dex, stop this! You're scaring me!" Yai cried, still watching.

"No, I'm not stopping anything. Maylu's mine. I've loved her longer then Lan, I can love her better then Lan too! But I can't do that if Lan's still here!" Dex said, his anger making his voice shake.

"Why won't you just let me be happy? If you love me so much, that should be all that matters!" Maylu cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, what matters is that we're happy together! Not apart!" Dex replied, his face going red.

"Dex put the gun down." Natalie said, stepping out of the limo and walking forward. She stopped when he turned and pointed the gun at her.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Dex, we've lost. Just let them go."

"No!" Dex turned and before anyone knew what happened, he fired at Natalie. The entire group watched in shock as Natalie fell to her knees, with her eyes wide. She fell to the ground and blood began to seep out of her.

"NATALIE!!" Maylu screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Yai started to cry as well, "I can't believe he shot her. I can't believe it..."

"Look what you made me do, Natalie! Look!" Dex yelled at her body. Natalie didn't move as Dex yelled at her.

"Dex, you've killed one person now. How does it make you feel?" Lan asked, watching the crying Maylu. Yai looked up, she heard sirens. Down the street came about three cop cars, sirens blaring and lights flashing. Dex turned around, hearing them as well. He turned back around, aiming the gun at Lan.

"I'm going to kill you now." Dex said, taking a step closer. Lan took a step back and this action continued until Lan was right against the edge. The bridge was gone, so Lan knew if he fell he was dead. Dex was only 5 feet away from him when he fired. As soon as Dex shot, Maylu ran forward as quickly as she could. She slid to the ground and reached her hand over the edge, stopping herself before she herself fell.

"You are not gonna die on me today, Lan!" Maylu yelled, reaching over and grabbing his hand before he fell out of her reach. Lan caught it and his weight almost made Maylu fall down with him. The sirens got louder and Maylu knew the police had gotten there.

"When this is over, you need to go on a diet." Maylu said, reaching her other hand down, so she could hold on to both of his. They laughed together despite the situation. Yai and Chaud ran over to them, while Dex debated what he should do.

"Maylu, hold on!" Yai cried, sliding on her stomach and reaching her hands down to help. Chaud wrapped his hands around her waist and together the three pulled Lan up.

"Oh Lan, don't you ever do something crazy like that again!" Maylu cried, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him all over his face. Lan laughed and hugged Maylu back. The police got out of their cars and stood in a formation behind the door.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" A cop said into his car intercom. Dex looked like a frightened child, who had just go caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"No..." He said, quietly. His eyes got wider, like he just realized what he was doing. Tears began to form in his eyes and he started to cry.

"Please Dex, don't do this. Put the gun down." One of the cops, who knew him said.

"NO!"

"Dex, please." Maylu said, hoping he'd listen to her.

"NO! I WILL NOT PUT THE GUN DOWN AND I WILL NOT GO WITH YOU!! NO!!" Dex cried, scaring the heck out of everyone.

"I think he's going crazy." Chaud said, watching as Dex shook his head.

"Dex, please!" Yai said, praying he'd stop what he was doing.

"NO!! I'll die first!"

"Dex, don't talk like that!" Lan cried, knowing Dex had lost his mind.

"I'M NOT GOING TO JAIL!! AND I WON'T PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Dex cried, putting the gun to his head. He turned to Maylu and smiled at her, "I love you, Maylu. Please don't hate me." He gave her one final smile......and shot himself in the head. Blood and guts spilled everywhere, causing Maylu to vomit. She leaned over the edge and started to throw up. Yai started to sob and Maylu soon after she got over the feeling of sickness that arose in her stomach. The police stepped away from their car door to examine the bodies on the ground.

"Are you kids involved in this?" A cop said, grimly.

They all nodded.

"Well I have something to tell you about your female friend..." He said, putting his head down.

End Chapter 18


	19. The End!

Being in love is not easy...

By: Sailorjj07

19. The End!

A/n: Yup, this fic is over!! I want to thank everyone who reviewed. So....THANK YOU!!! But don't worry; I have lots of other fics for you all to read. They are:

**Always Doesn't Last Long****- **A Tokyo Mew Mew fic. "I'll always be by your side." That's what Ichigo told Masya, but with a new mew and Ryou acting weird, will 'always' still be the same? Read and find out...

**Depression**- Xenosaga fic. KOS-MOS' thoughts of herself. chaos' thoughts of KOS-MOS.

**Emerald****- **Inuyasha fic. A girl from America falls into a well and finds herself in Sesshomaru's time and in his home. What will happen now? Part 2 of the Gem series.****

**Feudal Goddesses****- **Inuyasha fic. Two goddesses end up in the feudal era and meet Inuyasha and co. After helping in a battle against Sesshomaru one begins to slowly fall in love with him. Which one is it? Read and find out...****

****

**Love Between Navis****- **Megaman fic. Roll and Megaman. The closest of best friends you could ever meet. But what happens when frequent blushing and late night dreams are thrown into the mix. Read and find out...****

****

**MHS: A School For Gifted Students****- **Inuyasha fic. "We are pleased to inform you that your child has been accepted into Midoriko High School, a school for students with mystical powers, heightened abilities, and animalistic outward appearance." When Kagome received this letter in the mail, she knew her life would never be the same.****

****

**My Mother's Murder****- **Codename: Kids Next Door fic. Someone close to the KND is killed. The wanna know who it is and why. Did I forget to say they're all teens now?****

****

**Sapphire****- **Inuyasha fic. What if Inuyasha had a best friend when he was younger? What if his best friend was a girl? What if he loved her before Kagome? Or even Kikyo? How would that affect him? Part 1 of the Gem series.****

****

**The New Students****- **CLAMP School Detectives fic. Three new students have arrived at CLAMP School. Who are they? What do they want? Why are they there?****

****

**To Join Bands****- **Inuyasha fic. The Gems are an all girl band. They've never sung with anyone else before. When they are forced to sing with the country-wide famous all boy band, what will come of it? Read and find out...

And those are all my fics. When I hit the 12 mark, I probably won't do that anymore. But nothing is wrong with advertising right? And speaking of advertising, I still have my RPG, if anyone wants to join. The website is under my homepage, so if you'd like to pay me a visit that's cool. THANK YOU!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own, but how I wish I did.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

The room was lit by the morning sunlight that came in through the large window. A sigh was heard, then the shuffling of sheets and a deep intake of breath that was released seconds later. The door opened and a woman dressed in a white dress came in the room.

"Time to get up, sleepy head."

A groan from the person on the bed was heard and more shuffling of sheets.

"Come on get up, your friends are here to see you."

Another groan was heard and the woman gave up.

"I'll do it." Came a female voice from outside the door, as the woman was leaving. Maylu snuck into the room, going to the top of the bed and leaning her head down.

"NATALIE WAKE UP!!!" Maylu yelled in her ear, knowing the would wake her up. She burst into a fit of laughter as Natalie jumped up, nearly hitting her head on the ceiling.

"Maylu, Geez! I just wake up after getting a bullet out of me and you're yelling like you have no mind whatsoever." Natalie cried, rubbing her hurting ear.

"Sorry!" Maylu said, still laughing.

Lan walked in with a tray in his arms, smiling, "I come with food."

"Oh gimme gimme gimme gimme!" Natalie cried, taking the tray from him.

"And I thought I ate like a pig." Lan said, laughing.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. They wouldn't let me have anything before surgery." Natalie said, shoving food in her mouth.

"Wow, I couldn't have survived that." Megaman said, from Lan's PET. Roll, who was in Lan's PET with him, nodded in agreement.

"Hey, how come Roll's with Lan?" Natalie asked, stopping in her food consuming to notice the change.

"Cause I have another navi with me." Maylu said, handing Natalie her PET. Natalie gave a happy cry when she saw Nadalia on the screen with a grin on her face.

"Nadalia!" Natalie said, wanting to hug Maylu's PET.

"Hi Natalie. How are you?" Nadalia said, smiling.

"I'm much better now that I've got that bullet out of me." Natalie said, rubbing the bandage on her arm.

"I can't believe Dex shot you like that." Nadalia said, her face getting sad.

"I can. He was losing his mind and just went overboard with it. It's a good thing he had no aim or I would be dead right now." Natalie said, looking at Lan and Maylu's faces.

"I think I'm missing something." Lan said, scratching his head.

"What?" Natalie asked, blinking.

"I don't get it. How did the police get there? And how come you bled so much if all he got was your arm?" Lan asked, looking confused.

"I called the police when I was in Yai's limo. That's why I didn't get out when everyone else did."

**_Flashback_**

****

_"Lan!!" Maylu cried, running out of the limo. Yai and Chaud got out as well, wondering what Maylu was screaming for._

_"You coming?" Yai asked Natalie, opening the door._

_"No, I have to do something."_

_"Ok." Yai said, climbing out. Chaud followed out behind her and shut the door behind himself. Natalie looked out the window, seeing Dex pointing the gun at Lan._

_"I'm going to fix you, Dex." Natalie said, dialing 911. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to report a crime. My name is Natalie. Yes, I'm the chief's daughter. Yes. Tell my father, I have a friend with a gun. Yes. And he's about to shoot another one of my friends. Yes, he's my age. We're at the old N1 Grand Prix area. Please hurry. Someone may get killed. Yes. Thank you. Bye." Natalie hung up her cell phone and put it in her pocket. Then she climbed out of the limo._

**_End Flashback_**

****

"Oh yeah!" Lan said, looking as if he'd discovered something.

"And I bled alot just because I was laying on the wound and pressing against it. I passed out from shock. Guns really scare me." Natalie added, nodding her head.

"Oh." Lan said, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Thanks Natalie." Maylu said, getting up from her chair and hugging her. "If it wasn't for you we'd all probably be dead."

"No, thank you. It took your relationship with Lan to show me what true love was and the wrong that Dex was doing. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't have turned against him." Natalie replied, hugging her back.

"It's sad really. I talked to Dex's mom and told her what happened. She told me that his dad was the same way. That's why we never saw him. He was dead already." Maylu said, letting go of Natalie and going back to her chair.

"So insanity was a family thing?" Lan asked, trying not to cry about his friend's death.

"Pretty much." Maylu replied, looking out the window.

"Wow." Natalie added, looking down at Maylu's PET. Nadalia was listening intently to the conversation and tears were running down her face. "Nadalia, what's wrong?"

"My Gutsy is gone!!"

"What happened to him?"

"He left me..." Nadalia said, looking down sadly.

"It'll be alright." Natalie replied, smiling at her.

"Hopefully."

"And you can always hang out with us, Nadalia." Megaman said, from his PET.

"Ok!" Nadalia replied, perking up.

There was a knock at the door and the entire group looked up. Yai and Chaud walked through the door, with Tory behind them.

"NATALIE!!" Yai cried, rushing to her and hugging her.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Yai! It's nice to see you too, but you're pushing on my bandage!" Natalie cried, in pain. Chaud went over and pulled Yai away from Natalie, who thank him profusely.

"Your welcome." Chaud said, receiving looks from everyone. He just rolled his eyes and sat in a chair with Yai in his lap.

Tory went up to the bed, smiling at Natalie, "I don't know you very well, but I'm glad you're alright. I'm friends with Yai, Lan and Maylu. My name's Tory." Tory shook Natalie's hand, who blushed immediately, and smiled. "And this is my netnavi Iceman." Tory said, showing Natalie his PET. Natalie smiled at Iceman, who gave a very cute smile back.

"Do you netnavis want to be logged into the hospital computer?" Lan asked Megaman and Roll. They both nodded and everyone logged their netnavis in. The netnavis played tag. The group watched and laughed when Nadalia knocked Iceman over and glomped him.

"You're so cute!" She cried, bending down and hugging him. Iceman blushed heavily and smiled. Everyone in the hospital room was laughed at the netnavis and that's how it was for the entire day.

**The Next Day**

"Man, I am so glad to be out of there!!" Natalie cried, holding her PET up and smiling at Nadalia. She grinned back and they both started laughing.

"I'm glad you're out." Nadalia replied, happy that her netop was feeling good again.

"Yeah, so now we can go visit Tory and Iceman a lot more." Natalie said, blushing. Nadalia blushed as well, nodding in agreement.

"I can't believe we like boys after spending five hours with them!" Nadalia said, giddily. She giggled and Natalie giggled with her.

"I know! But Tory's so cute!"

"Maybe he likes you back. Then after he tells you he'll ask you out."

"Oh, I can't wait for that!" Natalie cried, grinning. Nadalia laughed at her and the two continued on their way home. When the got into their house, Natalie's mom was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Honey, you're finally home! Go in the dinning room and eat, I know you're hungry." Natalie's mom said, running into the kitchen.

"Ok mom." Natalie replied, going into the dinning room. She walked in the door and the word,"SUPRISE!!" was yelled loudly at her, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"What the-?" Natalie said, looking around at all the smiling faces.

"It's a welcome home party! We knew you could use some cheering up and we also knew that you would be happy to be home and out of that hospital." Tory said, smiling at her. Natalie blushed and turned to Maylu.

"Thanks. Thank you all." She said, including everyone. She gave everyone a large smile.

"It's good to have you back, Nat." Lan said, grinning. Yai giggled and even Chaud had a smirk on his face. They all stood, waiting.

"Well if you came to give me a party, let's do it!" Natalie cried, and her welcome home party began. Natalie knew she would always have friends now, friends that would love her and care for her. And make sure she was safe. And to her, that was all she needed.

The End!!

Sailor: I know it was short but it's an ending. I may have a part two for this. Maybe. Maybe not. Lemme know what you all think. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!! See you later!!


End file.
